


Exile, Vilify

by coldwarqueer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM, Cannibalism, Cock & Ball Torture, Felix has a money fetish what else is new, Gore, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Intense After Care, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Scarification, Serial Killers, Tongue Piercings, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, death kink, sexual battery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"No, Felix. I never wonder. I only wonder why you won't ever shut up."</i></p><p> </p><p>Felix often wondered. Felix wondered why he was sitting, captured, in a dingy cell with a man he simultaneously enjoyed and detested, why he was sitting on his hands without even a blade to sharpen, and most of all why he was sitting, captured, in a dingy cell with an infuriating man who wouldn't shut up about how he wouldn't shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got Sucker's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: [Exile, Vilify](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUwkGFw226U)
> 
> Feel free to request kinks bc although there is plot I'm always looking to improve my porn writing skills

It wasn't as if Felix ever felt _abnormal_ in his day to day life. He paid his bills like any other person (and cringed whenever his bank account dipped too low for his tastes), he went to his job every night to earn that money, and he spent that money on frivolous things that he probably didn't need.

But Felix also completely acknowledged that his urges were definitely not shared with a majority of the population he shared the planet with.

Not that he didn't fulfill those urges. He absolutely did. Because hell, if he didn't take care of himself then who would? Plus, it wasn't like he went out of his way to kill people _every night_.

Mostly just every couple weeks.

It was another busy night at the popular club Felix worked. He stood behind the counter mixing drinks and wiping down glasses, smiling at girls who cooed over how short he was and how cute his freckles were, flirting with anybody who might leave a bigger tip because of it. He didn't particularly care what it took, the chance of more money was always better than ending up with a couple people offput by his forward nature. Felix was willing to do a _lot_ for money, damn near close to anything, because _hell_ did he love money.

The only thing Felix loved more than money was the rush of a kill.

Scratch that. May as well reverse it.

While Felix definitely loved flaying the skin off of some unsuspecting bastard and stuffing his cheeks with his own epidermis, he loved the feeling of a handful of dollar bills sliding over his face and neck to be hell of a lot more satisfying. Too bad he wasn't some hot shot hit man- he would be a natural.

"What can I get you, hot stuff?" he asked, popping up beside a massive man who had seated himself at the far end of the bar. He was all smiles and sunny disposition, leaning a little farther over the bar counter than was strictly necessary, if just to study the stoic features of the man before him. Felix was normally a ladies' man, but damn could he appreciate a good guy when he saw one.

The man looked him up and down like a piece of meat, and Felix had a good feeling that this would be one damn good tip if he worked it right.

"Bourbon on the rocks. How old are you?"

"Young and sweet and only seventeen, I'm the dancing queen," Felix snorted as he turned to the wall lined with alcohol behind him. "Twenty two, been working the bar nearly a year and a half now." He plunked the drink down and slid it over, leaning against the counter as the man's eyes stayed focused on him. He ignored the stare of a drunk who needed a refill. He was much more interested right where he was. "What about you, hot stuff?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Ooh, mysterious. I just figured since you asked me I would get a turn." Felix turned to get his other customer a refill, spinning right back around when he was done. He couldn't help but notice the thick muscle of his mysterious new favorite as he picked up his drink and took a leisurely sip. "If you don't have an age you must have a number."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"What was your first clue, when I nicknamed you 'hottie' in so many words?"

Felix watched the man shift on the stool, his eyes following every move Felix made. Felix wanted nothing more than to cut the guy open and choke him on his own entrails. The very thought had him hot in the collar and tight in the pants. Someone so big and strong at his mercy- the guy had to be at least six foot, and that was already a foot taller than Felix- it made him yearn to dig his hands into his chest and rip out his still beating heart.

But before that would happen, Felix wanted to play with his food first. He wanted to vet the guy out, make sure he was something worthy to play with. Not that he wouldn't still slit his throat if he wasn't, but damn it always felt so much better when they could put up a fight.

"I'm Locus." The man was giving Felix a look with eyes full of mistrust, but above all curiosity. He seemed cautious to let Felix have his name, but curious how he would react with the information. Felix wouldn't disappoint.

"Felix. Nice to make your acquaintance, Locus the hottie." Felix thought his name sounded fake as hell, but who was he to talk? Not with a name like Felix fucking McScouty. Beside, that would screw up the perfect image of his innocent boy charm that had willed him into many pairs of pants and many necks on his blade. "Does this mean I might get your number after all, Locus the hottie?"

"Not even close. However," Locus glanced over at the man two bar stools away from him, as if assuring himself that no one was listening, "I've got a condom in my back pocket, and bathrooms in this type of place are usually empty."

An empty bathroom and a condom. Sounded like the perfect night for a serial killer.

Of course, Felix was definitely not that type of serial killer. He liked his partners ready and willing, up until the point he slit their throats.

Felix bit his bottom lip and glanced at the clock under the counter. This was too good to pass up. "I go on my fifteen minute break in five. Meet me in the bathroom then. That's how long you've got to make me cum."

Felix watched as Locus didn't even finish his drink, turning from the counter and heading in the direction of the bathrooms. Felix watched him go, pleased to see that, yes, the man was absolutely _massive_. There had to be more than a foot in height difference. Felix loved that. The thought of bringing down someone so fit and so much larger than himself was an absolute power trip.

Felix got someone to cover him for his break and waded through the throng of people to get to the bathrooms.

It wasn't like the bathroom was a holy place. Sex had been happening there for too long to say. One more couple looking for some sloppy fun wasn't going to make a big dent in the clean up.

Felix was yanked into a stall, grunting as Locus stood over him, breathing like an uncouth beast in the wild, big hands sliding over his belt and hastily yanking his pants down. "I didn't expect you to be so _short_."

"I'm big where it counts," Felix assured him, a soft noise escaping him as Locus cupped his cock, fondling him to full erection. Felix reached around him, hand sliding into his back pocket to search for the condom he had boasted about. He found Locus' wallet and resisted the urge to slip it into his own pocket. The time would come.

When he found the condom he tore it open, eagerly pulling it out. "Why do you still have your pants on?"

"That's not for me, that's for you." The condom was snatched from his hands and Felix found himself against the wall, gripping at tile as Locus used his mouth to apply the condom. He was surprised, but definitely not complaining. Locus was damn good with his mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Felix crowed, one hand in Locus' hair as his legs went to jelly and the other hand scrabbling to hold onto the wall behind him. "Holy fuck, shit!"

"You said I had fifteen minutes to make you cum, right?" Felix was feeling dizzy and the air was cold against his aching cock when Locus pulled off. "I'll have you done in three, and then you can take care of me."

Felix was not nearly as composed as his partner. "Holy hell, who said it was okay for you to _stop_?"

Felix mewled and made all sorts of undignified noises as Locus deep throated him. Here he had been thinking he would be bent over the toilet and fucked to Timbuktu- but he couldn't think of anything better right then than how Locus was blowing him to smithereens.

Locus' hot mouth had him bursting at the seams and blurting out words that didn't make sense when they were strung together they way they were. It took a hell of a lot to turn Felix into a garbled mess of a whore, but damn if Locus didn't do it just right.

As he came, filling up the condom, he had a brief thought about how it would be too bad he was gonna kill the guy. He gave a mean blowjob. Such a shame to take that from the world. But Felix had an itch that needed to be scratched, and it was going to be scratched by a glorious giant of a man who was sliding up his body like a python. He almost couldn't breathe.

"Now it's my turn." Felix didn't resist as he was pushed down, his pants still around his ankles. He tried to focus on the zipper in front of him, yanking it open and mouthing the bulge in Locus' underwear (and a damn fine bulge it was). Felix really did almost hate to take this beauty from the world. Almost being the keyword.

"You got another condom?" Felix rasped, easing the cock through the slit in Locus' boxers. Felix didn't particularly care about protection. Not that he went around sleeping with everyone bareback, but he couldn't bring himself to care when it was just a blowjob. Other people were uptight about it, he may as well ask.

"Yes, but I don't think you need it. You seem to be doing just fine with it raw."

Hell, those words shouldn't have been such a turn-on.

"I'm a bad boy for lettin' you do it bareback," Felix breathed out, mewling softly as Locus twined his hand into his undercut. He mouthed along the side of Locus' uncut cock. It wasn't terribly big, but it wasn't small either. Pleasantly average. Felix never did mind average- most guys with big dicks tore him apart (that was all part of the fun, of course). Not that he didn't think Locus could tear him apart if he wanted to. Felix shivered with the thrilling thought of Locus beneath him.

But he had something to focus on for now. He grunted against Locus' shaft as the man tugged at his hair. He formed his lips against the tip, tongue prodding at the slit as one hand cupped Locus' heavy balls. He made a surprised noise as he was suddenly choking on cock, a small throb in his tongue. "Ow! Ow, ow ow ow!" He shoved Locus off and opened his mouth, fingering his tongue. "Careful, asshole, you could have torn my stud!"

"Stop being a pathetic child and suck it up."

"If I were a pathetic child would you be trying to fuck my face right now? Just be careful when shoving it in." There was a reason why Felix tried to control sex- he had a multitude of piercings that would hurt like hell if they got torn.

Locus headed his warning, hand sliding back into Felix's undercut. He pushed his cock back up to his lips, exhaling through his nose as Felix swallowed him down. "I suppose that piercing is rather nice." It swept down under his shaft and rubbed against the veins like fire. Felix seemed pleased to hear that.

Felix grunted as he was grabbed again, choking on cock and gagging and choking whenever Locus let him off to breathe. He felt used and filthy, kneeling in what was probably piss as a guy he just met rammed his face in with his dick- a man he would enjoy laying his blade to later.

Felix moaned as Locus pulled out from his swollen lips and aching tongue, closing his eyes for the money shot. Flecks of cum sprayed on his cheeks and caught on his tongue like a web. His lips were bruised and his scalp stung like a bitch. "Holy fuck..."

Locus was already pulling up his pants and looking at a very expensive watch (that Felix would enjoy prying from his cold dead body). "Look at that. Twelve minutes. Better clean yourself up and get back to work."

Felix gave Locus a big, fat middle finger. What an asshole.

All cleaned up, spraying himself down with cologne, Felix checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he didn't have any flakes of stray cum on his face. He was definitely looking forward to ruining Locus. Not even with pretty, clean cuts, he wanted it ragged and messy.

Locus was sitting at the counter when he checked back in from his break. Felix resisted the urge to make a face at him. Now he was all eyes, ignoring everything Locus did. The guy didn't ask for another drink so long as he was there. Felix was studying his arms and his shoulders (workout junkie), the way he held himself (military background), the size of his boots (steel toed). Anything that he could pick up on and use to his advantage later.

All the time that Locus spent at the bar counter was time Felix could study him out of the corner of his eye. Felix was curious as to why Locus hadn't left yet, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The club was nearly empty, and Locus was still sitting there.

"Hey, asshole. Last call was fifteen minutes ago. Why don't I walk you out to your car or a taxi or something. Get's dangerous out here, you know." The only danger was the switchblade knife in Felix's back pocket.

He preferred hunting knives, but whatever.

"Why not?" Felix could think of so many reasons for Locus to refuse him. But that would mean he would be out a kill.

Felix was already getting the warm spread in his stomach that felt like he'd taken one too many shots. He was drunk on the thought of taking Locus out back and slamming him up against a brick wall, or maybe tossing him over his shoulder, pinning him down and ramming him with his knife, over and over and over.

"Come out back with me. I've got the perfect route right to the main street where you can hop in a cab." Felix lead him through the employee back room and into the alley where they took out the trash. There were no lights and no witnesses. There never were. When it was all said and done Felix would get the garbage bags and he would hose down the alley way. People died all the times in alleyways. It was public property, nothing that would tie back to him.

Yes, that was the plan. The perfect plan, and it sent shivers through Felix's body.

When the door was closed and he was locking the alley door behind him, he turned, intending to reach back for his knife and pounce.

That was he was intending to do, until he found a gun pressed against his jaw.

"Oh."


	2. We Are the Lions Free of the Coliseums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well this is awkward."
> 
> "Do you always say that when you're about to die?"
> 
> "I wouldn't know, this is my first time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gun fucking in this chapter, be wary. Some drug references. Also a Bitters cameo.

"Oh."

This was not how he envisioned his night going. He had envisioned a nice fuck, and then tearing some asshole to shreds with his knife- specifically Locus.

He certainly hadn't envisioned a Baretta M9 (had to be military issue, Felix thought) pressed against the corner of his jaw, Locus looking him up and down like he was waiting for Felix to react. Felix stayed his hand, waiting for the perfect opportunity to reach back for his knife. Locus didn't have his finger on the trigger yet, which meant that he had time. How much, he had no clue.

All that crossed his mind was how stupid he'd been, how he hadn't _seen_ it.

Felix hadn't thought once about how he had been vetting, and been vetted by, another predator.

"Well this is awkward."

"Do you always say that when you're about to die?"

"I wouldn't know, this is my first time."

Locus lowered the gun just enough to stop touching Felix's skin and he took his chance. He smacked the gun out of Locus' hand, sending it skittering to the ground as he pulled his knife.

That didn't do much. Locus gripped his arm and twisted away the knife, leaving Felix unarmed. Felix turned the attacked around, twisting Locus' arm back. Felix grunted as he found himself tumbling over Locus' shoulder to the ground, weight bearing down on him and an arm coming around his neck.

Felix would be lying if he said he wasn't completely turned on.

Felix tried to sit up, choking and watching fuzzy spots dance across his vision as Locus pulled him in a sleeper hold. He managed to shift his weight just enough that he could throw the massive man over his shoulder onto the ground. He used that to his full advantage to pounce and wrap his hands around Locus' throat as he straddled his chest.

They rolled over with Locus on top, hands grasping at each other's throats. Felix found himself left wanting in terms of arm length. That happened when you were five foot tall fighting a guy probably a foot and a half taller. Felix rolled them over again, choking on air as Locus shifting his knee between his legs.

Locus seemed to hesitate as he stared at Felix. "Are you hard?"

"What can I say?" Felix panted, drawing his fist up and punching Locus across the face while he had the chance. "I love it when the guy I'm about to kill was actually planning to kill _me_. _Really_ gets me going, you know?"

The confusion and fear Felix had been feeling was gone, replaced by red hot _anger_.

They wrestled some more, fighting to keep on top. Locus ended up on top, pinning Felix's arms above his head. He was out of breath and had a few bruises already blooming across his jaw, bruises that Felix had put there.

Felix was damn sure he was going to die.

And then Locus kissed him.

He kissed him with the kind of ferocity Felix had only ever read in dinky romance novels. He was unsure how to respond, but he knew he could milk it to his advantage. He shot a glance to his side, seeing his knife just out of reach.

Felix pushed Locus to the side, only for the man to grip him and send Felix tumbling with him to the side, this time with Felix on top. "Fuck-" Locus was all hands and teeth, all over his body, hand cupping and squeezing his ass, another squeezing his side, teeth on his lips.

Felix put a stop to it by pressing his knife against Locus' throat. "Gonna be real, never had trouble wrestling a guy 'til I met you."

Locus swallowed, adams apple bobbing. A bead of blood peeked around the edge of the knife. Felix tried to read him, tried to find the fear. There was none. "Do you always get so aroused in life or death situations?"

"Usually just when it's the other person in a death situation," Felix panted, slowly shifting on top of Locus, until he could slide off. Locus glanced to the side; Felix followed his eyes to the gun just out of arm's reach. "Ah-ah!" He pressed the knife harder against Locus' throat, cutting the skin when the man's hand twitched.

Felix acted fast, rolling over and snatching up the gun, holding it at Locus. "Now here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna be nice and buy your life for you." He clicked the safety off the gun. "I'm takin' this, and I never wanna see you again. Don't come stalking in my territory, don't come looking for a fresh kill in my territory, just don't even think about it. Normally I'd jack your wallet too, but I'm feeling generous."

Felix was lying through his teeth. His legs ached and his pants were tight, he didn't want to get too close to Locus with nothing but a switchblade, and he couldn't guarantee in this dark that he would be able to land a killshot on Locus. Guns were always too loud for his taste. Not his forte.

It was nights like this that made him wish he'd brought his hunting knife.

Not that any other night had ended like _this_.

Locus rose to his feet, hands up clearly for Felix to see. "I'm going. But I _will_ get my gun back. Rest assured."

"If I ever see you again I'll shoot you with it."

"We'll be seeing each other again shortly."

Felix made sure Locus was in front of him, walking him disappear down the street. And then Felix ran the other direction.

Not that he was running from Locus. Of course not.

* * *

Felix hid the gun in the back of a junk drawer in his studio apartment. He didn't want to look at it, he would prefer it disappeared.

He wasn't _scared_. Of course he wasn't _scared_. That was ridiculous.

What he was was sensible. Stealing another predator's weapon was a stupid thing to do, and Felix wondered what had possessed him to _not_ kill Locus when he had the chance. He hadn't wanted to draw attention, guns were too loud- what the hell was Locus doing going to kill him with a _gun_? He had completely miscalculated how strong Locus was- not that Locus was _stronger_ than him of course. But a miscalculation was a hard thing to recover from when he didn't have the upper hand.

Felix found himself paranoid. When he was at the grocery store he shifted away from the eyes of old ladies, when he was walking down the street he glanced over his shoulder more often than usual, when he was at work he found himself scanning crowds not for a kill, but for a killer.

Locus confronted him while he was at work. The one place Felix wasn't willing to stab him full of holes.

"I have more guns than just that, you know. That's not what's keeping me from shooting you." Locus spoke in a low voice and Felix tried to ignore him. "I want my gun back."

"If you have more guns than what's the problem?" Felix was going to milk every moment that Locus wanted something from him, because that was another moment he wasn't in danger.

Scratch that, he was still very much in danger. It was another moment he held something back from Locus. Something Locus wanted.

"That gun is special."

"Cliché."

"Felix."

"That's fucking cliché as hell and you know it." Felix ignored the fact Locus had called him by name and he ignored the way it sent shivers up his spine. "Get a new story, or you're not getting the gun back."

"I can't get a new story if I'm telling the truth."

Felix didn't even know why he was entertaining the banter. He spotted the shallow cut on Locus' throat that he'd put there. It sent shivers down his spine.

"If I give you back your shitty gun will you leave me the hell alone?"

"I can't guarantee that."

Felix felt like a cornered animal. "I'll drop it out back tomorrow by the dumpster. I don't want to see you, I don't want to see it happen, I'll drop it out back before my shift, and you had better get the hell out before I decide to cut your heart out."

"I believe you."

Felix felt like he was being baited. And he hated to admit it was working. "Get the hell away from my counter, asshole." He was fully prepared to call one of the bouncers to come remove Locus. Luckily it didn't come to that. Locus paid his tab, left a healthy tip (Felix hated being tipped so well by someone he was growing to resent), and left. Felix relaxed with a heavy sigh. He felt like he could rest easy, if only for the moment.

When he got home he locked his door and called up his dealer. He needed a lot of beer and a lot of weed to wash the bad taste out of his mouth.

"Bitters, I'm off work. Come over and bring your stash."

"It's two in the morning, Felix…"

"Yeah, and it'll be three in the morning if you don't get your ass over here now." Felix was not even in the vicinity of fucking around right then. He wanted to get so toked he couldn't remember his own name, and hopefully Bitters' name, because he never really cared to say peoples' names while he had sex.

Twenty minutes in there was a knock at his door.

"You're early- how many speed limits did you break to- fuck!" Felix found himself face to face with a shotgun.

"Here's what's going to happen, Felix." Locus shouldered his way into Felix's apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. Felix eyed the shotgun as he held his hands up, showing Locus he was unarmed. "You're going to give me my gun, I'm going to debate whether to shoot you or not, and then I'm going to leave."

"Gonna be honest, I thought you were someone else. You don't happen to have a six pack and an eight bag on you, do you?"

"I don't do drugs." Locus herded him towards the tiny kitchenette. "Where's my gun."

"You're missing out. Have you ever smoked? Feel's good to let it all out. Good excuse to do dumb shit." Felix's mouth was running. He couldn't stop himself. He kept thinking if he could charm his way out then maybe he would live- best case scenario kill Locus.

Except he couldn't kill Locus. This was home turf. This was his home, this was a place he couldn't have sullied by blood and police and protests of self defense.

"Do you ever shut up? Get. My. Gun."

Felix shut his mouth, though it itched to say something incredibly stupid. He decided he wanted to keep his head and turned to his junk drawer, rifling towards the back. He eyed his knives, wondering if he could slip one into his pocket.

"Don't even think about it."

So much for that plan.

Felix slowly pulled the Beretta M9 out and turned to Locus. He sidestepped and turned off the safety, aiming at Locus' head. "Don't move."

"A shotgun versus a handgun. Do you know how stupid you look?"

"It's _your_ gun!"

"What does that even prove?"

"Shut up." Felix was struggling to figure something out. There was a very real possibility that he could die, and he didn't like those odds. And worse, the person to find his mangled body, most likely missing a head, would be his drug dealer. Good lord.

Felix had to halt his thought process. His pants were getting tight. There was something arousing about the indefinite thought of death and the mental image of his own grotesque corpse. Goddamn, he needed a bag of ice or something.

Locus was coming closer, and Felix's breath caught in his throat. He was tempted to pull the trigger, but the part of his brain obsessed with self preservation kept him from doing it. Felix grunted when Locus pressed the barrel of his shotgun to his crotch. "Are you hard?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Felix sucked a breath through his teeth and tried to take a step back to put space between them. Locus mirrored him, matching his steps.

"I'll never understand certain things about other killers." Locus lowered the shotgun. Felix exhaled, glad to find he was no longer in danger of having his nuts shot off. "Give me the gun. I'm not going to shoot you."

Felix was hesitant to give up his mode of protection, but he switched on the safety and let the gun swing over his finger. He offered it up. "You better not fucking shoot me."

Locus set his shotgun on the counter and slowly reached for the Beretta M9, peeling it from Felix's grasp. "You look like you can barely hold a gun let alone shoot one."

"Will you leave now?" Felix was feeling cornered again, and he was trying to work the dynamic of being too short to catch, but not wanting to die. He wasn't going to try his luck unless he needed to.

"Not yet." Locus grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held him in the air six inches off the ground, and Felix was so damn sure he was going to die.

And then Locus kissed him.

This guy was just full of surprises.

Felix's feet found the ground once more and he stumbled back, until Locus was pushing him onto his bed (the good thing about a studio apartment, his bed was always ten feet from wherever he was standing). Felix's thoughts raced with all the ways that he could use this situation to his advantaged- but then Locus kissed him again and his thoughts melted like butter on a hot knife. He gripped Locus' shoulders, just holding his hands there as he tried to pull his head together.

"I'm going to fuck you with this gun," Locus rasped, pressing the Beretta against Felix's jaw. "And then I'm going to fuck you bareback on my cock, when I've got you all opened up."

"And you said I talk too much," Felix laughed out breathlessly. He yanked at Locus' muscle shirt, hands sliding over the thick form it molded so easily to. "Don't tell me what you're gonna fucking do, just do it. Surprise me."

Locus shoved the gun in his face. "Get it wet. Wouldn't want that rough edge to get bloody."

Felix had a feeling he would have a few tears here and there anyway, regardless of how wet he got the gun. He didn't question it. It was more of a power thing anyway.

"Whoa-" Felix exclaimed as Locus switched off the safety.

"Shut up. Wouldn't want my hand to slip, right?"

Locus was one sadistic bastard, Felix concluded.

Felix gagged on the gun, grunting as it caught on his stud again. "Fuck," he garbled around the barrel, gagging again as the trigger guard touched his bottom lip.

"Worried about your precious stud?" Locus sneered, free hand curling up in Felix's face, finger through his septum piercing. "I could just rip this one right out, if that would shut you up about being gentle."

Felix made a small noise in the back of his throat as Locus threatened him, tilting his head forward to follow the tug of his piercing. His pants only got tighter. Who knew he had a thing for vocal assholes?

He chanced a glance at Locus' pants, smug to see that he was just as aroused as Felix.

Felix choked around the gun as Locus thrust it into his mouth, his hands already working to undo his pants. He managed to get his cock free, touching himself with fervor and feverish need.

"You've got a thing for piercings."

"What tipped you off? The Jacobs' Ladder or the septum?" Felix gasped in air as the gun was pulled out, dragging down his jaw. Felix shivered as Locus put his finger on the trigger. It just made it all that exciting.

"Pants all the way off." Felix was eager to free himself, tossing his pants away and pulling one knee up as Locus pressed the wet gun against his cock. Felix was ready, he was excited, he _wanted_ it.

What he didn't expect was to find himself handcuffed to his headboard, the chain going through a gap in the wood.

"Fuck."

"Don't like it?"

"No, 'fuck' as in, ' _fuck this is hot_.'"

"Good, because this is for my safety."

If he was being completely honest right then Felix hadn't even thought about trying to escape since he had the beretta in his mouth. He didn't tell Locus that because Locus wasn't going to listen anyway; and he would rather Locus be afraid of him, because that small seed of fear could keep him alive.

Locus prodded the barbell piercing on his sack. "What about this one? What purpose does this serve?"

"Same as all the other fucking piercings on my dick- feels fucking amazing. Remind me to make you suck my balls later." Felix moaned as Locus pushed his other leg up and then yanked his hips out, naked hole presented to him.

The gun didn't feel particularly good. What felt good was Locus' finger on the trigger. The chance of imminent death for no other reason that Locus' finger slipped, or because he chose to even. If Locus decided it wasn't worth it he would be one hole away from bleeding out painfully while handcuffed to his bed.

If there was any way to go out the only way that could be improved was if he died in a pool of hundred dollar bills.

The gun sunk in up to the trigger guard. Felix exhaled a soft moan, hips twitching up, begging for Locus to touch him, to touch himself, to get _anything_.

"Tell me what you want. Use your words, Felix."

"Fuck- fucking touch me, fuck me with your fucking gun and touch me!" Felix pushed up into the hand sliding across his chest, gasping as Locus tweaked his nipple ring. "Touch my _dick_!"

"No, you just said to touch you. I'm still touching you. Where I touch you is my choice." Locus jammed the gun in up to the trigger guard and left it there, using both hands to drag down Felix's chest. His nails dug in, leaving angry red lines in their wake. He thumbed Felix's nipple rings, giving them a tug and making Felix gasp out as shots of electricity traveled through his chest. Felix knew he was going to be marked up and full of scratches and bite marks by the end of this, and the only thing he could think of was, _oh god yes_.

"Who said it was okay for you to stop fucking me with your gun?"

"That eager to possibly be shot to death?"

"Don't knock it 'til you try it."

Locus didn't dignify him with a response. He mewled and shuddered, as the gun resumed it's thrusting, leaving his legs twitching and his hole aching. Felix found himself moaning obscenities, mixed with Locus' name, as the man touched him in every sensitive spot other than his cock while he fucked him on the gun.

Just when Felix thought he was about to blow his load there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck-" Felix hissed out, remembering he had called Bitters. "That's- that's my drug dealer."

"Stay here," Locus grunted, taking the gun with him and sliding it into his back pocket. Felix was wondering what the hell he was doing when he answered the door.

To say Bitters looked surprised was an understatement.

"Felix... Called me," he said, looking unsure of what to say with Locus at the door and Felix handcuffed to the bed in plain view.

"The money is in my pants- get- get my fucking pants, Locus," Felix hissed, pointing with his foot. How embarrassing. His dick was still hard. That just enlightened him to another potential kink. In the back of his mind he was glad he had mentioned Locus' name to Bitters, so that if he ended up dead Bitters would have a name and a face.

Locus fished the money out of Felix's pants and Bitters handed off an eight bag.

"I take it you don't want me to st-" Locus shut the door on Bitters before he could finish.

"Fuck," Felix moaned, cock throbbing as Locus tossed the bag of weed on top of his pants. "Get over here and fuck me."

"All in good time." Locus laid his gun down, clicking the safety on, and slowly making a move for his pants. "Tell me what you want, Felix. I want to hear it."

"I thought you wanted me to stop talking."

"Don't test my patience."

"I want you to get the fuck over here, with your pants around your ankles," Felix iterated as Locus pulled his belt open. He shoved his foot against the man's chest, halting him from coming too close before he could finish, "And I want you to lick me open like a fucking whore before you stick your dick in."

"Anything else, your highness?"

"Yeah, stuff a hundred in my mouth to gag me. No take backs."

He didn't expect Locus to actually do it.

"Your wish is my command," Locus growled, Felix swore he heard a chuckle in there, as he folded the bill and stuffed it between Felix's teeth. "If it falls out I'm going to spank you- and you won't get to keep the money."

That was certainly incentive for Felix.

Felix had never been harder in his life. Locus knelt between his legs, pulling them up over his shoulders as he dipped his head under Felix's cock and licking a strip over his hole.

Felix dug his heel into Locus' shoulder, lifting his hips as the man spread him out with both hands and his tongue. Felix moaned through his teeth, breath scraping on top of the hundred dollar bill. He tossed his head back as Locus added a couple fingers into the mix, curling up into that one spot that sent stars dancing across his vision. No one had turned him so needy in a long time and Felix was feeling desperate and cheap; it was a great feeling.

"Lube?" Locus asked as he pulled back, wiping his mouth on his wrist. Felix kept his teeth tight on the money, pointing with his tied hands to the bedside table drawer. Locus got the picture.

Locus lubed up, hiking Felix's legs up and doubling him over. Felix's gaze was drawn to the rise and fall of his chest as Locus pressed his slick cock against his hole. He sucked in a sharp breath over his teeth, moaning around the money and turning his hips up into Locus' quick thrust. Their hips met and Felix curled one leg around Locus' waist, almost unclenching his jaw to gasp.

The smell and taste of money was on his tongue as Locus picked up a fast pace, hammering into him like a beast. Wheezy moans that felt broken in his chest fluttered past the money between his teeth.

Felix's other leg was dangling to the side and he hooked it around Locus' waist to join its twin. He grunted as the man shoved in particularly hard, legs snapping tight around Locus to keep him immobile. He savored the moment and the throb in his cock, mumbling garbled words around the money that sounded suspiciously like "touch me!"

Locus' hand was surprisingly soft and every motion of his thumb over Felix's frenum piercings was like a stroke from an angel. His legs went slack and Locus was already picking up the pace again. Felix shifted and bounced with every thrust, mewling out behind the money. Whatever Locus was doing with his hips, with his cock, with his fingers it felt _damn_ good.

Felix could tell when Locus was starting to reach his end when he was grunting louder, punctuating every rough thrust with a loud noise as his hips moved in a more erratic rhythm. Felix made a noise that could only be described as a _whimper_ as Locus came inside him, going stock still.

Felix tried to garble out a needy whine for Locus to finish him off, arching his back and pushing his hips up, his cock still aching in Locus' hand.

"I'm sorry," Locus chuckled breathlessly, "I can't hear you- you have to use your _words_ , Felix."

"Fuck you-" Felix cursed around the money, still clenching his jaw. "Make me fucking cum!" He could feel the paper getting soggy with every word and he cringed inward. He hoped the money would come out of this okay- and he also hoped he would come out of this by _coming_.

"I didn't hear that, say it again."

"Fuck you!"

"I still can't hear you, maybe there's something in your mouth."

Felix whined again, jutting his hips up to make his cock bounce against his stomach. A small noise left his throat that sounded like " _please_."

"Well, if you insist," Locus growled, hand wrapping around Felix as he rocked his hips. He had long gone soft, but it felt no less good to have him rubbing up against all the right spots.

Felix came with a needy moan behind his teeth, cum spraying over his abdomen. He panted doggedly as Locus pulled out from him. He was left open and wet, gaping and oozing cum. He felt like a used whore, and it felt damn good. He let the money fall from his mouth to his chest, assured that he had won their little agreement. "God, I haven't been fucked like that since middle school. You always fuck raw like that?"

"Only on special occasions." Locus was pulling away and reaching for his pants. Felix was still too hazy to think about how his arms were going numb.

He certainly thought about it when Locus was picking up his Beretta and his shotgun and heading for the door.

"Hey! What the fuck, asshole? I'm still tied up here."

"So?"

"So get the fucking key and let me down."

"You're a resourceful man, Felix, I'm sure you'll find a way out of this yourself."

That was what Locus left him with, door slamming shut behind him and Felix laying bruised and fucked open like a ten dollar whore (one hundred dollars in this case), tied up with no way to free himself.

"Fuck."


	3. One Day They Woke Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look good covered in blood." Locus' voice was like velvet and it sounded like everything he needed to hear. "But this is evidence, and we don't want any of that on you."
> 
> "You shouldn't have stolen my fucking kill, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of gore and sexual content in this chapter.

Felix swore if he ever saw Locus again he would skin him and force feed him his own flesh. Pulling the stunt he did had cost Felix a seven hundred dollar headboard and two hours on YouTube trying to find a video on picking locks. On the upside, he could now free himself from the police if he ever needed to.

"You're lucky you only come around when I'm working," Felix told Locus, leering from over the glass he was cleaning. "After the shit you pulled you're lucky I don't deck you right here, right now."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"You owe me a new headboard."

"Use that hundred I stuffed in your mouth."

"You think a new headboard is that cheap?" Felix was trying not to fume. He wasn't succeeding. Locus left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'm going to slice your fucking face off if you don't get out of here."

"If you insist." Felix was surprised he left so quickly. When he thought about it, left to tend to other customers, it just left him wanting. The anger was still there and he just wanted to destroy something beautiful.

Another person was a suitable beautiful thing to destroy.

When he got off work, Felix went straight into the dance floor to find a suitable victim. Preferably one who wouldn't fight back, one he could overpower easily, one that was _interested_ in him to make everything go by so much smoother. He choose the first guy who batted an eyelash at him.

"You got a condom?" the man asked him as Felix pulled them out through the back door, towards the allow. "My place or yours?"

"Right here sounds good," Felix urged, tugging his prey along with another kiss, until he was backed up against a brick wall. "Back pocket," he urged, already tugging at the man's belt. Just because he was going to kill the guy didn't mean he wouldn't have fun with him. All he wanted was to get all the anger fucked out of him, and then ram his knife into his newfound lover about fifty eight times.

The guy was nothing special. Probably had his fair share of one night stands, probably had a few jobs, he could have been in college. He probably enjoyed long walks on the beach or cute shit like that. The more Felix thought about how he was taking someone's life, the life of somebody who had feelings and a family and friends, it just made his pants tighter and his hands more frantic.

"You like that?"

"Less talky, more sexy," Felix whined, yanking at the guy's pants.

Felix tossed his head back, hitting the brick wall and mewling as his legs were pulled up until he was stuck between his prey and the wall, several feet off the ground. He sucked on the man's neck, feeling his pulse, his _life_ , under his teeth.

Felix liked the sex before the kill. It was enjoyable to see how the normal people lived before they died.

Felix didn't get to enjoy it.

Halfway through the fuck, being pounded balls deep against a brick wall, Felix yelped as a shot went off, blood spraying his face and his body coming crashing to the ground- along with the body of his kill.

Would have been his kill. If his kill hadn't had his head blown off.

Felix jumped to his feet, face red, both from blood in and on his cheeks. He was aching from the sudden drop, and the sudden emptiness. He turned to face the figure in the alleyway, holding a double barrel shotgun. He was fuming, red hot anger bubbling over, and- "You stole my fucking kill!"

"I didn't see your name on it."

"Fuck you." Felix went toe to toe with Locus, staring him down (more like up- Felix had to crane his neck to stare Locus in the eye). The blood on his face was still warm and wet and there were chunks of skull and brain matter in his hair. "Fuck you sideways with a cactus you fucking-"

"God, you look so fucking hot." Locus grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, kissing him with teeth and hands that grabbed instead of held. "Seeing you fuck him looked good. You should spread your legs for strangers more often."

"Fuck off." Felix spat in his face, twisting Locus' hands off his body. He froze as he heard sirens. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, you fucking shot off a shotgun in an alley of a crowded nightclub you fucking-" Felix didn't have the time to think, he grabbed Locus and dragged him down the alleyway, towards the back where his bike was parked. He didn't even bother with a helmet, just pulled Locus onto the back and revved up the engine. He was flying on instinct. He had blood all over his face, a man's body was laying without a head- no dentals- fuck, he hadn't lifted his wallet, he hadn't cut off his fingertips, he hadn't taken preventative measures to make sure he wasn't found out. He had a witness, he had the murder weapon, he had-

Felix had to take a moment to realize he wasn't the one who had made the kill.

It didn't stop him from speeding away any faster.

Back at the safety of his apartment, under cover of the dark, Felix felt safe in throwing a bonafide _fit_ over what Locus had pulled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You have got to be seriously fucked up, I mean- what the honest to god _fuck_ did you think you were doing?" Felix kept pacing, kept staring at the shotgun on his bed, kept thinking about the murdered man, who was supposed to be _his_ kill, that was laying in an alley outside his work right at that moment. "Do you think it's funny to barge in on my territory? Hunh? Do you fucking think you're macho if you- you-"

Felix's words died in his throat as a warm rag touched his cheek. Locus was hovering in front of him, finally forcing him to stop his pacing as he oh so gently brushed a black cloth over his bloody lips. He realized he was breathing fast and his heart was pounding, and Locus was so _calm_. He hadn't even noticed Locus go to his kitchenette for the rag, hadn't noticed him run the water until it went warm but not hot, just so he could clean him.

"You look good covered in blood." Locus' voice was like velvet and it sounded like everything he needed to hear. "But this is evidence, and we don't want any of that on you."

"You shouldn't have stolen my fucking kill, then." Felix's grudge still held. But he couldn't help but find himself leaning into the warm, damp cloth that swept over his cheeks and revealed the freckles on his skin. The way Locus' gentle fingers swiped the blood off like it were water soothed something in him, the way he worked around his snake bite piercings so they didn't get caught on the rag wound him down. He put a hand to his cheek, then into his hair. He came up with pink chunks and red goop. "You got brain in my hair."

"Don't let it get on the carpet. What's left will need to be washed out." Locus wiped Felix's cheeks with the gentle touch he could only expect from his own mother. He leaned into Locus' hand like a needy cat, begging to be touched again. Locus cupped his cheek, warm palm heating his clammy skin like a torch, thumb brushing his bottom lip. "You need a shower."

Felix felt like he had been woken up from hypnosis. His cheeks went flush and he pushed past Locus, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Let me help."

Locus helped him out of his clothes, with minimal damage to his work shirt, helped him to the shower to make sure he didn't drop anything out of his hair, and joined him in the shower.

Felix hadn't felt so intimate with anybody in a long time. Locus carded both hands through his hair, brushed out all the bits of skull and brain and blood until his bleached undercut was pristine again- if not a little redder at the tips. Felix leaned into the hands that crawled down his body, pushing on muscles like he was feeling him for bruises or cuts. Felix turned the water down colder, until Locus was pressing up against him from the front, their bodies coming flush together for warmth.

It felt good for Locus to pin him face first against the tile, hike up a leg and use soap as lube. Felix groaned as he was held by the neck, one hand holding onto the knob for the water and the other splayed against the wall. It felt good for Locus to use him, like a cut of meat that needed to be eaten before it spoiled.

Locus didn't talk during sex, but he definitely wasn't quiet. He made noises into Felix's neck, breathed heavy in his ear and cursed in Spanish in such a gentle voice it was hard to comprehend who it belonged to. Felix gripped the hand holding him by the waist, keening as Locus shifted the speed of his hips, moving languidly and soft. It felt oddly fitting. It made Felix feel used, but not cheap. It made him feel like Locus was handling him with care; not like fine china, but like a blade that needed to be sharpened to a fine point.

Felix came like a firework. He felt like a grand finale on the Fourth of July, and Locus was the lighter that set him off. He nestled his face into the crook of Felix's neck, burying the soft noise he made as he came. Felix didn't know what to think of that, didn't know how to feel.

Felix sat on his bed, fresh and cleaned out, unsure of what how to process what had happened until Locus crawled into bed with him.

"What the hell was that?" he breathed, turning his head to look Locus in the eye. Locus turned into him, nose against the nape of his neck and breathing out a sigh that sounded too relaxed.

"What do you mean?"

"What the _hell_ was _that_?"

"We had sex, Felix. Honestly, you can't be that dense. I would feel as if I'd taken advantage of you." Locus was inching his fingers across Felix's chest like he were connecting the freckles on his skin. Felix was at a loss for words at the man, nearly twice as big as him, resting so comfortably beside him like he wasn't a risk. Like he wouldn't hesitate to slice Locus up into steak and feed it to the neighbor's rat they called a dog.

"That wasn't like sex I've ever had before."

"You've been having piss poor sex."

Felix hated to think how casual this had become. A week ago this guy had pointed a gun at his face, eager to blow his head off. Now he was curled up in bed with him, and Felix was a lot of things, but mostly he was confused. He was confused how they had ended up like this, guns (and knives) blazing, and then Locus had brushed blood off his face in a way that felt so comforting and so gentle, touched him like a god, and cleaned his hair with hands so soft and firm like he was born to do it.

He certainly hadn't been the one instigating this, had he?

"What the hell is it about me that you find so appealing?"

"That probably sounded less egotistical in your head." Locus pushed up, leaning on his forearm and giving Felix a look that sent shivers down his spine. Locus touched him again, index finger caressing his cheek and slidin down his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. "You're an absolute loose cannon. I can't predict you; so I watch you. You managed to catch me off guard, and..."

"And?" Felix couldn't help but feel good about what Locus was telling him. It fed something dark inside him.

"And you look so damn hot covered in blood."

While flattered, Felix tried not to let Locus' petting and stroking give him a big head. He didn't want to dive into this being controlled by a power trip. He leaned into the touch on his chest, curling into Locus' touch. "I always look hot."

Locus kissed him and he shivered. It was cold, and every part of Locus was hot like a burning coal. Felix pulled him down, hand in his cropped hair, as they molded together like fire and smoke. Felix rolled them over, perched on top of Locus like a cat. He dragged his nails down Locus' chest, leaving red lines on his olive skin. Locus was firm, his muscles barely any give, his skin taut and silky and he smelled like Felix's soap.

Locus held him by his hips and moved up, fingers exploring him like a map; he traced his sinewy muscles like roads and his veins like rivers, feeling Felix out like a book of Braille. He pushed up onto his elbows, head coming up to press against Felix's chest. He breathed a warm sigh against his clavicle, eyes slipping shut.

"This is the gayest thing I've ever done."

"You're excellent at ruining moods, Felix." Locus sighed and fell back down onto the bed, the soft intimacy built between them lost in one sentence. Felix didn't like it. He didn't like being so open and gentle with someone he had tried to kill, who had tried to kill _him_.

Felix didn't move. He made himself comfortable, sitting atop Locus' abdomen. He stretched his arms over his shoulders, while Locus looked up at him with disdain. "You look like you're mad at me or something."

"We were having a moment."

"You were having a moment." Felix had definitely been having a moment. He just refused to admit it. "I was being worshipped like a god."

"Have you ever felt like a god?"

"Have you ever felt like you're not?"

Locus didn't answer, and Felix already knew what he would have said.

"We're just a couple gods among men, slaughtering as we go, aren't we?"

"Kill one, you're a murderer, kill hundreds you're a conqueror."

"Kill them all you're a god. I listen to music, I know the quote." Felix touched the firm muscles of Locus' chest, touched and felt him out, feeling the power, feeling his heartbeat. Felix liked hearing the things that made Locus human.

"I don't think you're a god yet, Felix."

"I'm definitely a conqueror." Felix leaned down, level with Locus as his lips curled into a grin. "I can't wait to be a god."

"We've got a long way to go."

"We?"

Locus didn't respond to him. He closed his eyes and Felix rolled off him, shoulders touching. Felix closed his eyes, thinking about a future that Locus was rapidly worming his way into.

"Do you want to hunt with me tomorrow?"

Felix folded his arms behind his head, turning to meet Locus' heavy gaze. He couldn't help the rapid grin creeping up on him. "Alright, but we're hunting my way."


	4. Hello, My Old Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, if I can kill people _and_ make tons of money then I will let you do whatever the fuck you want to my meat suit for months."
> 
> "I'll hold you to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of underage sex, cannibalism, animal death and torture. Tread lightly.

"God, that was fucking amazing," Felix exhaled, splayed out on his bed and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm glad you're happy with the result." Locus was sitting up and pulling out of bed. Felix would have asked where he was going when he pulled a pack of expensive cigarettes from the pair of pants on the floor.

"You say that like you're _not_ ," Felix hummed as he turned onto his side, watching Locus open the window and light up a cigarette. Felix held out a hand. "Share it with me."

"If you insist. I was a little disappointed with the kill. I've never worked with a partner before."

"No, I mean a cigarette. Share a cigarette with me. Nice to know I'm disappointing though," Felix snorted, snapping a cigarette out of Locus' hands. "If you want to get all touchy feely then just say so."

"You could have done a better job as a distraction."

"You said you wanted to watch me fuck him before we killed him. We used his cum as lube. What's better than that?" Felix let Locus light his cigarette, kicking his feet into the air and rolling onto his stomach.

"You started monologuing about how you wanted to smear his blood all over your face."

"He ate it up." Felix let his ashes drop onto the floor. He watched Locus lean against the window, as if he were waiting. "You saw the look on his face, he came when I was talking about strangling him with his own intestines."

"You threatened to eat his heart."

"I would have cut it out of him if you didn't get so needy and want to fuck so quick."

"No souvenirs. You can't have the police thinking there's a signature."

Felix groaned. Locus sucked the fun out of everything. "Why even bother if I can't take souvenirs? It's not like I take the same one every time. I wanted to eat his heart out. Literally."

"Raw, Felix? That's disgusting." Locus made a face and turned back to the window.

"I don't give a shit. The heart's the only tender part."

"Maybe not for _you_."

Felix shot Locus a look as if he were saying, _Really?_ before he stubbed his cigarette out on his bedside table. "I've never eaten human flesh before. I'm curious."

"Cannibal? How original."

"I just want to _try_ it."

Felix sat up on his knees, watching Locus from the bed. He was a shadow against the moon, dark and tall. Felix grinned, seeing the highlights of scars along his back. It gave him an idea. "First times."

"Pardon?"

"First time games. It's like the question game, but you can only ask about first times." Felix curled back into his bed, hugging his pillow. "I ask one and then when you answer I have to tell you about that same first experience. If you chicken out I get another turn."

"Alright." Locus stubbed out his cigarette and gave Felix his full attention, but didn't return to bed with him. "If this is just a sex thing-"

"Trust me, I can ask about a lot more things than just sex." Felix grinned and rolled into his back. "First time you had a serious injury."

Locus slunk towards him like a panther, kneeling over Felix on the bed. "Shot myself in the leg when I was seventeen, nearly bled out." Locus took Felix's hand and pulled it to his leg, where there was raised skin, whiter than the rest if his body. "You?"

"Stabbed myself when I was teaching myself with the knives. Left a great scar." Felix twisted his body, until Locus could see the thick scar on his thigh. "I stitched it myself."

"First kiss."

"Kind of tame, hunh? I was ten. Some girl dared me to kiss her. You know how that goes." Felix definitely liked girls, he liked that they were soft, and they reminded him of everything he wasn't. He was bony and small, and mostly he was a serial killer. His prey were rarely women, mostly because he only ever tended to attract men and he was often too lazy to actively choose his victims. He would rather the cows come to their own slaughter.

"I was twelve, I had braces, and so did the girl I kissed. It didn't end well." Locus settled on the bed beside Felix, baring his white teeth to him. A lot of money must have gone into them. Felix had a brief thought about how it was a shame he didn't smile with his teeth more often.

"First blowjob."

"Felix."

"Come on, I was definitely not your first blowjob."

"Fine. Given or received?" Felix saw the seriousness melt off of Locus' face. He grinned, curling against the man. He prodded him, urging him to speak. It was all about getting Locus curious about his own experiences that he would share.

"Received. You can do given later." Felix went slightly giddy with the thought.

"I was fifteen. He was taller than me-"

"Someone is taller than you?"

" _Was_ taller than me. There is such a thing as being a late bloomer, Felix. But, yes... I was fifteen, he was sixteen, it happened in his bedroom. He didn't make me wear a condom."

"Naughty." Felix curled against Locus' side like he belonged there. "I was thirteen. She had bright red hair, we both had no idea what we were doing."

"First bone you've ever broken."

"Never broken one. Bad choice," Felix snorted as he traced his finger over Locus' nose, noticing it was slightly crooked. "Because I don't let people land hits."

"I broke my leg when I was eight." Locus folded his arms behind his head, making a gentle noise in the back of his throat as Felix cuddled him, touched him, preened at his muscles with gentle, curious fingers.

"First time you had sex with a guy." Felix was eager to know, he wanted to know about Locus' previous partners like he had a fever. He knew he could just ask, but it was also more fun when he got to talk about himself right after.

Locus got a faraway look in his eye like he were nostalgic. His chest heaved, like it were a great task. "I was eighteen. He penetrated me. I enjoyed it well enough. I never talked to him again."

"Sounds real emotional for you. Christ, what a reaction that was, I was hoping maybe for a little heart and soul." Felix groaned. He buried his face into Locus' chest, smirking. "My first time was with the biggest cock you could ever imagine. Eight inches soft, tore me to fucking pieces, and I loved it, you have no idea. Fourteen, I cried like a bitch."

"That's a lot to take for your first time, Felix. Unless you had been practicing on sex toys." Locus curled an arm around Felix's waist that felt comforting. Felix smiled against Locus' chest, feeling him gripping him tighter. Locus was jealous.

"Nope. Just a lot of lube and the power of believing in myself. It felt fucking amazing after it stopped hurting." Felix had ached and felt empty after that night, but it had been the first time he had with a man, the first time that had made him realize what he really wanted out of sex. Not just men, but power. "Worried I'm a size queen? Don't worry, I like your perfectly average dick."

Locus snorted. "First kill."

"Oooh, gettin' into it, hunh? Animal or human."

"Both."

"Skinned my neighbor's dog when I was eleven. Damn thing wouldn't shut up."

"And human?"

"You go with your first animal."

Locus got another look in his eye, but this one was more aware, more alert. "I was twelve. My father took me on a hunting trip and I shot my first buck."

"How did it feel?"

"I felt like a god."

"Have you ever not felt like a god?"

Once again, Locus didn't answer him. But Felix liked hearing this, liked seeing a hungry look on Locus' face. He looked eager and thirsty for more, and Felix couldn't help but think of how hot that was. "Your first human."

Felix grinned as he was pulled back into the game. He slid on top of Locus, small hands wrapping around his thick neck. "Remember that guy who fucked me when I was fourteen?" He pressed his thumbs down on Locus' windpipe. "I strangled him while I rode him like a fucking bronco. Rode him for ten minutes after he was dead. Fuck, it was amazing. He was still so warm, and he didn't move, he was so shocked sweet little Felix could do such a thing, his face stuck like that forever, and-" Felix gasped softly as Locus fisted his cock, thumb pressing on his piercings, alerting him to just how hard he'd become. "Fuck, that gets me hot."

"So you're into necrophilia as well. Should I be worried?" Locus was teasing him, with both his words and his fingers. Felix pushed into the hand touching him, urging him on.

"To be honest I would rather have sex on top of a dead body than with one." Felix took Locus' other hand, guiding it up his body to feel his soft sides and his wiry muscle, let Locus touch all over and feel the heat. "Dead bodies don't touch me like the live ones do. But I want to be covered in their fucking guts, I want to taste their fucking heart on my tongue while your dick is in my mouth, and-" and Felix hadn't realized when he had started assuming they would do this again. The hunt had been fun, but hunting alone was part of his charm. He just had to think, was his life any worse with Locus in it?

No, now it was better. Because while Felix got hot and ready, warmed up by the prey, Locus was getting hot and jealous, he was watching them and waiting. While Felix got hard by the sight of a dead body, Locus was hard by the sight of Felix's thirst.

"What about you?" Felix asked, slowly shifting until he was leaning back, hands sliding over Locus' legs and hips up into Locus' hand. "First human kill. Please tell me it was something macho, like- like you killed your dad as a right of passage. Your first time is supposed to be special."

Locus snorted again. Felix smacked his leg. "Come on, seriously. Tell me about your fucking first kill. I want to know what it was like for you. I was a little distracted by the huge dick in my ass during my first kill. You seems like the type to get all premeditative about it."

"You have such a way with words."

"Talky now. Handy later. First kill. Go."

"I didn't kill my father, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh my _goood_ , you're so _boring_."

Locus rolled his eyes and Felix had a feeling his first kill actually was boring. Felix had never been one for boring. From his first fuck to his first kill he liked fireworks- in this case they took place simultaneously.

"It wasn't someone I knew," Locus admitted. "But I kept thinking back to how I felt every time I hunted, and I always wanted something more than that. I always wanted to feel like I was taking something more than just an animal out of it's home, out of it's place in life." Locus closed his eyes, curling a hand up under the pillow beneath his head. "It was just someone. There wasn't even any interaction. I used my hunting rifle, I thought since it had shot me so many bucks, a human wasn't too far off. I sat up on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, and- and the first person I thought would look good with their brain on the pavement."

"Do deer scream like humans do?" Felix was grinning, trying to heighten the sensation that Locus might be feeling, trying to enhance his belief that killing a human had felt right. He wanted to refresh that memory of his first kill, try to see if Locus had the same sexual responses he did.

"They actually can scream, yes."

"...Oh."

"There was no scream, Felix. Just the one gunshot." Locus exhaled heavy, like he had lifted a weight from his shoulders. "And it felt amazing. It felt like I didn't have to worry about stupid problems, like I had the power to escape it all. It felt good."

"Ooh, you're a control freak, hunh?" As if Felix were one to talk. He talked big, but generally when other people fucked up his plans he wanted to rip their heads off. Felix held the firm belief that he was the only one allowed to go off schedule. "That must be why the sex is so fun."

"You seem to be quite happy up top. Is that your preferred position?" Locus folded his arms behind his head, giving his hips a bump to dislodge Felix from his legs and make him lean forward.

"Sometimes. I definitely love being bent over, too. I'm not gonna commit to one position. Who the hell even does that? That's just as boring as missionary."

"Missionary isn't always boring, Felix. I often find when people ride me it can be a little boring. I have to get creative if all you're going to do is bounce." Locus was smiling again and Felix shivered. It felt good to make Locus smile.

"Hey, it takes a lot of concentration to cum with just a dick in your ass."

"Except that's not all there is and you know it." Locus lifted himself up, pushing off his arms as he pushed up into a kiss. He moved a hand to Felix's hip and Felix couldn't help but think it was rather intimate how gentle Locus could be. The way he lost himself in passionate actions made Felix feel powerful, made him feel like he had the ability to reduce Locus into a puddle. The opposite was true, because Locus was the one who definitely knew how to make Felix's entire insides turn into butter. They were two spiders liquefying and devouring one another.

"Are you trying to get me to admit the sex is amazing or something? Because I already said that." Felix grinned into the kiss that Locus had begun to frown against. "Because, oh, Locus, amazing Locus, you are positively a sex god, I can't get enough of your _enormous_ dick-"

"Felix, please. Size may be important to some people, but I know how to use what I have, and I'm not about to complain." Locus wasn't bothered. He leaned back down, chest falling with a heavy sigh. "But really, it's not as if I'm small. Pleasantly average."

"First big dick you ever took."

"I didn't ask inches, I'm sure it was more than six and less than ten. It hurt." Locus snorted and shook his head, not even expecting Felix to return the favor of answering his own question. "First time you've had a gun pointed in your face."

"Wow, it's almost like you know my memory of that event is so good it's like it happened last week! Dick." Felix groaned and rolled off of Locus, glancing down at his half hard cock. He wasn't particularly interested in taking care of it, but it was still there. "You might be surprised to find that your shitty _special_ gun is the first gun that's ever been in my face."

"I find that hard to believe, considering how irritating you are." Felix saw Locus smile, and he tried not to match it. He kept his pout, eyes narrowing to leer at Locus through slits of his thin, almond shaped eyes.

"You gonna tell me about the first time for you, buddy?"

Locus turned to look at him with a look of _amusement_. "I was in a tour, overseas. Marines. Upholding the glory of White America. Protecting the land of the free. All the shit they tell you, to make you afraid for your citizenship and vote."

"Mmm, nice try, can't vote. Wasn't born here."

"Do you even _speak_ Korean, Felix?"

"Hey, I'm not- wait, how did you know I'm Korean?"

"I spent a lot of my military tours in eastern Asia, Felix. You learn to recognize these things." Locus was smiling again and Felix didn't like that he looked so smug. "You didn't answer my question."

"No, I can't speak Korean. But whatever. I took Spanish in high school." Felix had spent enough time awkwardly telling people that no, he didn't come from China, or most other places in Asia, and they should stop asking him anyway because he had been raised one hundred percent on the faux "American spirit" that his parents had eaten up and tried to shove down his throat all his life.

" _Qué quiere decirlo_?"

" _Chinga usted_ ," Felix huffed, making a face at Locus. "High school Spanish, fucker. I can't understand a fucking word you just said."

" _Es una lástima_ ," Locus said, clicking his tongue. When Felix gave him a _look_ he decided to translate. "I said that's a shame. It would have been nice to have someone to speak Spanish to."

"Where you from?" Felix was curious, rolling onto his stomach to give Locus his attention.

"I'm from a rural town in Arizona. My parents are from Spain."

"Oooh, an actual Spaniard," Felix teased, slowly picking up a grin. He stretched out against Locus' side, draping one arm across his chest and resting his head on the man's shoulder. "I actually only spent a few months in Korea. My parents got the hell out of there. I barely know anything about the culture."

"I was only there for a few months as well. I made an effort, and many of the people were friendly, but I did have _other_ duties." Locus couldn't help but smile at Felix. "But anyway, I was in a high tension situation, and those tend to come about when everyone is pointing guns at everyone."

"I'd make a joke about a Mexican Standoff, but you're from Spain."

"I'm from Arizona."

"Whatever. Got any tats? You seem mostly bare." Felix mapped out Locus' body, as if searching for something. He had already seen most of Locus' body in great detail, there didn't seem to be many modifications. "You telling me you got out of the military without any tattoos?"

"Not quite my thing. It seems to be yours." A wayward hand reacted to Locus' words and traced along the jeweled crown that circled Felix's upper arm. Felix wasn't covered head to toe, didn't even have an entire sleeve, but he had distinctive art that had probably been custom. "I certainly hope you don't let anyone see these when you're on the prowl."

"Only the tacky tattoos get remembered," Felix huffed, flexing his arm and making the crown go taut. "I got that one because I love money."

"And what about the tramp stamp of a dragon nesting in a hoard of treasure?"

"I love money."

"And the various precious gems on your thigh?"

"I really love money, do I need to fucking spell it out for you?"

"And the fox tail?" Locus traced the ink that curled around Felix's other thigh, the one that didn't have opals and diamonds and rubies, and so many others, sliding down his skin like they were slipping through the fingers of an invisible hand.

"I was young. I was dating a tattoo artist." Felix hated to think that he was sheepish about that. It had been a birthday gift, his partner had designed a tattoo for him and laid out where he wanted it on his body, from Felix's tail bone until it curled around his thigh, just like a real fox. "I think it fits."

"It's not because you're 'foxy' if that's what you're saying." Locus shook his head and Felix glared at him again. "You know, the fox is primarily a con artist in much lore around the world."

"Are you calling me a con man?"

"I'm calling you clever."

Felix was about to make a comment when someone's phone started going off. He groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. "That's you. Didn't think you even had a phone. That seems a little bit like _evidence_ , doesn't it?"

Locus rolled over and reached off the bed to find his pants, picking out a phone. "It's a special phone, for my job." He opened his phone and denied the call. "I'm not expecting any calls, so that means someone has been blabbing. It's not an emergency." If it were an emergency then someone would have come to him in person.

"So what is it that you do? I'm a bartender, what do you use as your cover for slaughtering innocents left and right?" Felix liked the night life. He was a part of that community, he fit in well, people flocked to him. He didn't see that working for Locus.

"I'm a mercenary." Locus curled back up against Felix, expecting to return to their comfortable touching.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm someone who gets paid money for-"

"I know what a fucking mercenary is. You're telling me honest to god, twenty first century, right here in the city, that you can get paid to do something that makes you feel amazing and it doesn't include sex?" Felix sat up, looking Locus over like if he were lying he would stick a knife in his chest.

"Yes, Felix. I have the best job in the world." Locus folded his arms behind his head and sighed. "Would you like me to help work you into the world of being a mercenary?"

"I mean, only if you think I'd be good at it," Felix teased, grinning wide. "Fuck, if I can kill people _and_ make tons of money then I will let you do whatever the fuck you want to my meat suit for months."

"I'll hold you to that."


	5. Adding on Weight to the Darkness in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want another drink?"
> 
> "I'd like you to take me home and make me bleed, actually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual aggression and consensual battery in this chapter, and also a Flowers cameo

"Felix, stop fidgeting." Locus was shifting on his feet outside a dark building, a popular merc bar, trying to help Felix get all the jitters out before he stepped into a brand new world. "My networking guy is going to meet with you and he _hates_ being late. It's hard to get him to meet new clients."

"I can't help it, it's so exciting. Tell me, am I the right amount of 'dead sexy' and 'sexy killer?'" Felix had spent too much time changing in and out of clothes, spouting about how he had to find the perfect outfit. Locus had told him if he left the house in more than just casual wear he would be a laughingstock. Of course, Locus did think that Felix's cute sweater vest struck a charm. That seemed to be Felix's forte. Of course, next to Locus in his white muscle shirt and cargo shorts he looked like a child. Locus had a feeling being five foot tall didn't help Felix any.

"You look _fine_. If not completely ridiculous." Felix was eager to be the kind of mercenary that struck fear into the hearts of many people while still looking harmless. Locus didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a ridiculous notion. It was a little cute, he supposed. "Now come with me."

The merc bar wasn't particularly crowded. Most people were either at the bar or at tables striking deals. Locus had thought Felix would be disappointed by how tame it was, but he seemed to be owning his space and moving with comfort. Locus didn't try to baby him, and Felix didn't ask him to.

Locus lead them to a table, aware that several people were already looking over at him and Felix- he was sure they made an interesting couple together. He was well known in this particular merc bar and he wondered what kind of comments he would get after this. He was half hoping everyone just assumed Felix was a rich client.

The man sitting at the table was dressed all in white, tapping his fingers and waiting for Locus to sit. The first thing Felix noticed was the giant mustache.

"Hey, buddy, you've got a rat on your face."

" _Felix_."

"Hey, I'm not going to censor myself just because it's a first impression. He's the one making the first impression with the mustache."

"So this is the one you were telling me about?" The man at the table exhaled heavily as he looked Felix up and down. "A little short, isn't he? Shouldn't he be in school right now?"

"Hey, fuck you too, buddy-"

"Felix, you _did_ make fun of his mustache."

Felix huffed and took his seat. "I'm legal to drink just so you know."

"Felix, shut up now." Locus took his seat and leaned in to start dealing with his networking guy. He didn't let Felix get a word in edgewise. The less Felix the spoke the better his chances were.

"I don't know, Locus. You know how I feel about new blood."

"Reginald, you know how I feel about it too. Felix is good for this." Locus was holding onto an empty glass that had long been drained, trying to find the delicate words needed to sway the situation. He could see Felix was getting bored. "I've personally hunted with him."

"And?"

Locus was hesitant to say anything, but he sure as hell didn't want Felix jumping in. He stopped him from speaking. "Felix, why don't you just… Go sit at the bar and watch the television."

Felix made a face, but did as Locus asked. He was torn between doing whatever the hell he wanted and trying his best to go through Locus' connections and channels. He hopped up onto a bar stool, staring up at the television. The bartender came up, rag in hand.

"No minors allowed."

"Fuck off, get me something that will knock me out." Felix was getting tired of this heckling. Of course he often got it, but it was particularly grating right then. The guy next to him was dressed all in blue, with a strap of bullets around his waist.

"The more you come around the less shit you'll get," the man offered up, giving him a sweet smile. Felix recognized him as nothing less than a charmer. Felix had a similar approach.

"I'm more the type to make a big splash and make the shit stop in one fell swoop," he mused, glancing up at the television that was set to the news. He read the closed captions with disdain, before he realized they were talking about a body that had been found. "Hey, bartender, turn the TV up, I wanna hear this bit."

With a fresh drink in front of him and the television turned up loud enough for him to hear, Felix listened with bated breath. He leaned forward as they described the victim of a brutal murder and then showed a picture, making a small, delighted noise as it was exactly who he expected it to be.

"That one was me," Felix said with a grin to the man in blue beside him.

"Felix, don't go bragging," Locus grunted as he came up behind Felix, hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be doing that until you start learning the ins and outs of the community."

"What, are you just embarrassed because I ate the guy's heart and then you had to kiss me?"

"You ate it _raw_."

"I told you I wanted to try it."

"You're disgusting."

"You're just saying that because you stuck your dick in my mouth afterwards."

Locus was flustered and going red. Felix stifled a laugh as his partner tried to recover, holding out a phone. "This is your phone. Reginald decided to forgive you for the comment about his mustache."

"You know Reggie?" The man in blue was leaning in, looking quite interested in their conversations. "If you need any help to get started, I can help. I know how to sweet talk Reggie into being nice."

"Oh yeah?" Felix turned to look at the man, taking the phone from Locus. "I'm Felix."

"Flowers. You can call me Butch if you like." He leaned back against the bar and reached for his drink. "You'll find out I'm willing to do a lot for cute bouncy boys like yourself."

"Yeah, that's really fuckin' creepy, but I'm down."

"Felix."

"What? I'm not gonna suck his dick or whatever the hell you're thinking. Besides, I thought you liked to watch."

" _Felix_. Stop. Talking."

Felix rolled his eyes and turned back to Flowers. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll owe you a favor."

"Felix, don't go throwing around favors." Locus was getting frustrated. He wasn't too worried about Flowers- the guy was a fruit loop and just as dangerous as Locus, but ultimately had a soft spot for cute boys like Felix; it still wasn't a good idea to throw around favors.

Flowers slipped off the barstool and brushed by Locus, tall enough to be eye to eye with him. "Don't worry, Locus, I know the rules of the sandbox. I won't play with your toys." The eye contact was broken and Flowers was off to see Reginald. Locus was seething quietly.

"Did he just call me your toy?"

"Shut up, Felix. Just, please, for once, stop talking."

Felix took that as an incentive to switch topics. "So, am I going to be expecting a call?"

"Yes. Reginald will text you whenever there is a potential client. After he texts you expect a call within three days. If you don't get a call in three days they either backed out or found someone else. Never accept calls after three days. Could be bugged." Locus joined Felix at the bar, ordering a drink of his own. He was getting tired already. Felix had a way of exhausting him.

"How much will I get paid?"

"You can quit your job as soon as you get the call."

"Give me a number."

Locus shrugged. "I made five thousand just from my first job, and that was low. With me vouching for you and with Reginald as your networker you can easily double that." He watched Felix's legs shift, his chest rapidly dropping as he exhaled.

"I'm going to be fucking rich." Felix looked like he was dreaming. "Remember when I said you could do whatever the fuck you wanted to me for a month?"

"It was several months, actually, but yes."

"Start right now, because I'm hard as hell."

Locus wondered how the hell Felix could become so aroused just by the _idea_ of being paid a large sum of money. "You're ridiculous, Felix, I hope you know that." He stared down at the drink in front of him. "Do you want to come to my place tonight?"

"You're actually going to let me see your house?" Felix perked up a little at that, leaning in Locus' direction. "Is it a big house?"

"It's a one bedroom apartment, with a full kitchen and a suite bathroom." Locus rolled his eyes. Felix was hoping for a big place. Locus knew how to live within his means. He was slightly concerned about Felix's tendency to spend money.

"You're lame. Aren't you rich? Buy a fucking penthouse."

"I live within my means. I stow away much of the money I make in a savings account, so that I can absolutely have something to cushion myself. And I'm looking to retire at thirty five."

"I expect to have a television the size of a billboard by then." Felix polished off his drink and swiveled on the barstool. "Give me your phone."

Locus hesitated, but slowly extended his phone, an exact replica of Felix's, to him. Felix snatched it and played around for a moment before handing it back. "You have my number now." Locus was handed Felix's phone. "Now put yours in mine."

Locus didn't see any reason not to share his phone number, though that still didn't mean he wanted to. But he did anyway, and Felix seemed delighted. "Do you want another drink?"

"I'd like you to take me home and make me bleed, actually."

Locus sighed, as if that were such an arduous task. "Alright, fine." He lifted his drink again, then paused. "For the record, what kind of bleeding are you wanting tonight?"

Felix gave him a look like he shouldn't even have to ask. "Felix, negotiating is a good thing to do before sex, _especially_ rough sex."

"Yeah, I'd like to negotiate _not_ being left handcuffed to a headboard. You still owe me a headboard, by the way."

Locus made a mental note to just buy Felix a new headboard. "My intention in doing that was honestly that I would never see you again, but…"

"No, I get it. I'm absolutely irresistible. Let's not forget every single time we've interacted has been on your schedule, not mine." Felix leaned forth on the counter and hailed down the bartender. He held out his empty glass. "Give me something fiery. I don't want to be able to taste the jizz in my mouth tonight."

" _Felix_." Locus reached over, gripping Felix by the shoulder this time. "Please, show some discretion. Not everyone in the world is perfectly alright with two men being together."

"Fuck that, I'll just kill them." Felix groaned and shook his head. "You don't get it, Locus. I don't give a fuck. I'll just as much be open about my sex as I am about my kills."

"Trust me, I know."

"Don't get that tone with me. Open up a little. Threaten to shoot someone if they get pissy about us both having dicks. Make them afraid to criticize that you're fucking a smoking hot guy with a great ass." Felix did the obligatory self-grope. Locus just made a face. "Shut the fuck up, I'm sexy. I know it, you know it, everyone in the fucking room knows it."

"Maybe if you didn't look twelve." Locus shoved Felix's head against the counter. "Finish your drink, let's go make you bleed."

* * *

"You need to tell me what it is exactly that you want." Locus was already unlacing his boots and getting ready to lay Felix to waste on his bed. If they even made it to the bed. Felix was looking antsy.

"I want you to beat me up. What else is there to understand?"

"Well, first of all." Locus shifted, out of his boots, towards Felix. Being barefoot dropped him down a few inches, though he was still more than a foot taller than Felix. He put a hand to the back of his neck, sliding over the length of his outline and thumbing a scar over his shoulder. "What parts of you are off limits?"

"Not in the face. I still have to look pretty for work on thursday," Felix snorted, hands curling into Locus' belt. He pulled, until Locus' hips were knocking against him. "Shit, you can bust my balls as much as you want, too, as long as I'm not missing any piercings. I wanna ache afterwards."

"Afterwards I am going to take care of you," Locus assured, lips set in a firm line. "You're going to stay in bed and I'm going to take care of any bruises I leave. Not only do I not want you in pain, I want you in top condition."

"That might be a little hard to accomplish, but whatever." Felix was already shimmying out of his shoes and shirt, hands fumbling with his belt buckle. "Come on, beat me up."

"Safeword, Felix."

"What?" Felix stopped undressing, looking at Locus like he were crazy. "I don't need a safeword. I don't want to stop. Trust me, I know my own limits."

"Felix." Locus stopped his hands, looking down at him with something close to concern. That wasn't the first word that Felix would use, but it was as close as he could get. "I am not doing this without a safeword. You might know the capabilities of your own body, but you don't know the capabilities of _mine_ yet. Any rough sex I have, I like to know there's an out."

"Shit, fine, I'll have a safeword at the ready."

"Pick something that will break the mood."

"I'll just scream 'bloodfarts,' how about that to break the mood?"

"You certainly know how to pick them." Locus sighed and let go of Felix's hands. "Go on, finish undressing." Locus gave him a bump towards the bedroom while he went to get them water to put beside the bed. He had a feeling Felix would want that, and some pain pills afterwards. Locus intended to go the whole nine yards for him.

Felix was waiting on the bed for him, comfortably splaying out on the Tempur-pedic mattress.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Think maybe I should get one of these when I get my first paycheck? I hear they do wonders for your back."

"I definitely won't complain about mine," Locus replied, a smile creeping up on his cheeks as Felix spread his hands along the soft sheets, then looked back up at him.

"Come over here and beat the shit out of me."

"Do you want me to use a condom?" Locus set the water bottles on the bedside table, right next to the over the counter pain medication. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the lube.

"What do you think the answer is going to be?"

"You've been having a lot of unprotected sex with strange men, lately. You tell me."

"Shit, if you're that worried about it then wear the fucking condom. But that's your choice, not mine." Felix was getting irritated and Locus took all the self control he had not to make a joke about how Felix hadn't had his daily dose of cock. He decided to forego the condom.

"But we're getting you tested this week. If we're going to make a habit out of you fucking men raw before I shoot them then you're going to get tested a lot more frequently."

"You always tell me to shut up, but do you realize how much you talk?"

"Stop talking." Locus slid his pants to the floor, stepping out of them. He shoved Felix back onto the bed, hand wrapping around his throat as he leaned down to bite and lick over his clavicle. Felix made a delighted little noise in the back of his throat. Locus felt him swallow under the pressure of his hand and it just made him want to squeeze tighter.

"Are you gonna- _fuck!_ " Locus silenced Felix with a nice smack across the face. He didn't say anything, he would let his actions speak for him. If Felix spoke, he would be hit.

"I fucking said not on the face, you- shit!" Locus punched him square in the gut, biting down on his neck and working on leaving a nice hickey. Felix opened his mouth and he preemptively grappled his thigh, squeezing hard enough for the skin to go white. Felix hissed under him.

"Feel free to g-go for the junk," he panted, grunting as Locus punched his side. "Be careful- fuck- of the piercings."

Felix was hard against his thigh and rutting up against him whenever he landed a punch. Locus wrapped a hand around Felix's balls and squeezed tight, tugging on them. He watched Felix's jaw clench and his cock twitch, but didn't say a word. He pulled harder, hoping to get a noise, a few words, anything. Felix's lips stayed ziplocked, for once in his life. It didn't last long.

"Fuck me sideways-" Felix cursed as Locus tugged on his scrotal piercing. He was rewarded with a harsh smack on the thigh. "B-be gentle with the metal- _ow_!" Every part of Felix's body was already starting to ache and his thighs were twitching, legs splaying open as Locus settled between them.

Locus' reactions were still slow, but they picked up. Whenever Felix made a noise his kneejerk reaction was to curl his fist and make harsh contact with the closest piece of Felix's skin. One hand worked the barbells of Felix's Jacobs' Ladder as the other squeezed parts of his body, his thighs, his side, his chest.

"What was that about being _gentle_?" Locus tugged on one of the frenum piercings, making Felix cry out and earn himself another punch.

"Fuck you- fuuuckkk," Felix exclaimed, a sharp breath escaping him as Locus took ahold of his balls once more, yanking on them. He bucked his hips, trying to arch with Locus' hand. "Fuck- ow! Fuck me like a whore!"

Locus squeezed harder, watching Felix's face contort. He pushed one of Felix's legs up against his chest, letting go of his balls long enough to grip his cock again, hand sliding along the length of it. He tugged at each frenum piercing individually, smirking. "Didn't you have five of these?"

"Fuck- fuck you, don't joke about that," Felix panted, twisting the pillow under his head in his fists. Locus decided to take care of that issue right then instead of letting Felix torture himself about what to do with his hands.

"If you don't undo these handcuffs when we're done I'm going to shit in your coffee pot," Felix assured him, hands resting against Locus' fancy metal headboard that wove itself in designs. Easy to handcuff someone to.

"If you don't shut up your cock is going to lose a few piercings." Locus tugged on the top frenum piercing as emphasis. That shut Felix up pretty well. He pushed his weight down on him as he leaned for the lube on the bedside table, slapping a liberal amount on his cock. It was more for himself than for Felix. Going in dry would hurt both of them and he wasn't in a hurry for his cock to be sore; unlike Felix apparently.

Felix was breathing heavy as he pressed in, gripping his hips with both hands. When Felix opened his mouth to speak Locus shoved a couple fingers in his mouth for good measure. He wasn't in the mood to hear Felix speak right at that particular moment.

"I need to find a gag better than a one hundred dollar bill," he muttered, watching Felix arch up, arms twisted back and legs twitching until they snapped tight around Locus' waist. "Because while effective, it is _expensive_."

Felix tried to say something that sounded suspiciously like "fuck you" before he gagged on Locus' fingers. His eyes rolled back in his head as Locus used his other hand to punch him in the gut and snap his hips all the way in, their bones grinding together like cogs in a machine. Felix bucked back against him as he pulled out, slamming back in.

Locus worked his hips as best he could without leverage. He removed his fingers from Felix's mouth to grip the top of the headboard and found the purchase he needed to pull Felix's hips up and work into him like a well oiled machine. Every time Felix tried to talk he made sure to punch him again. There were already big bruises blooming over Felix's hips and chest.

"Fuck- fuck me," Felix panted, cock absolutely dripping against his gut. Locus grabbed a hold of it, giving it a good squeeze, and then a few quick smacks to make Felix yelp.

Locus groaned as Felix's legs hooked him in again, keeping him from moving. Felix always surprised him by how strong he actually was. He rocked his hips upwards, barely moving in and out, but definitely moving their hips as he ground up against Felix's sweet spot. He smacked Felix's thigh to get him to loosen up the grip he had around his waist, only to be firmly kicked.

Locus wrapped a hand around Felix's throat, watching as he choked and turned red, bouncing with every thrust. The whites of his eyes were all Locus focused on as he grunted and thrust hard into him. Everything about Felix went taut and tight and _close_.

Felix came between them and Locus lessened the grip on his throat, taking the time to give him a few more hard smacks to turn the rest of his body red, cum smeared on his gut. Felix was limp under him as he sped through the last couple thrusts, grunting loud as he came. He pulled out, cum spraying onto Felix's thigh instead.

He panted and leaned back on his knees, watching Felix's tired eyes droop and his leg twitch. He took the moment to reach over for the keys and release Felix from the handcuffs.

He rolled over and pulled Felix against him, who smelled like coconut shampoo and sweat. Locus took a long breath, burying his nose into his partner's undercut.

"Fuck me," Felix groaned, arms curling around himself. "I am sore as balls. And my balls are sore as fuck."

Locus took that as the cue to get the water and the pain pills. He rolled over and handed two pills and a water bottle to Felix. "Take these. I'll be right back."

Locus returned with a warm, damp rag and a tube of healing salve. He took the time to wipe Felix down, from his abdomen to his thighs, cleaning him of sweat and cum. "How do you feel?" he murmured, setting the rag down and then picking up the salve. "Tell me where you're most sore."

Felix guided his hand to the places Locus knew would be black and blue the next morning. "That was fucking great. You went easy on me, though. Don't hold back next time." Felix caught him by the hair and pulled him in for a soft. It started hard, and ended soft, tapering off into something quiet and gentle. "Your hands are soft."

Locus hummed in response to the compliment, rubbing the salve into Felix's bruised body and sliding into bed beside him. He curled his arms around his waist and pulled them tight together, then pulling the covers up over them. "Good?"

"Good." Felix closed his eyes and turned his head into Locus' shoulder, hand touching his arm. "Fuck, I told you I didn't need a safeword."

"The point of a safeword is that hopefully you won't have to use it," Locus hummed, yawning as he rolled onto his back and tugged Felix under his arm. "It's not that I think you can't handle what I throw at you, it's so that when you start feeling like a red light is coming up that you can tell me to stop and adjust. What did you like specifically? What can I do better next time."

"I think you smacked my nipple ring too hard," Felix huffed, taking the time to rub over the aching piercing. "Be gentler on the metal, asshole. I don't want to end up with a torn piercing."

"And what did you _like_?" Locus emphasized his words with a growl, turning his head to kiss Felix's hair.

"I liked getting the shit beat out of me, and the handcuffs, fuck, that's hot. I also really liked that you didn't leave me high and dry without the keys."

"When are you going to let that go?"

"Never."

Locus let it rest and tried to savor the moment of silence they had. Felix was warm in his arms and he smelled like the mint of the salve he had used, and like coconut and soap, and every part of Felix was soft and pressing against him for warmth and affection. Everything right then felt comfortable and intimate.

One of their phones went off.

Moment ruined.

Locus checked his phone, only to realize it wasn't ringing. He looked at Felix expectantly, who was already clicking open his new phone. He watched the smile that spread across Felix's face like a disease.

"Guess who just got his first job?"


	6. Prometheus Was Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell is that on your face?" Reginald demanded as Locus sat at the table with him.
> 
> Locus sighed as he stared down at the drink set before him. He pinched the septum ring between his index finger and his thumb. "A bad decision, is what this is."

The first thing Felix did with the money from his first job was go to the bank and request it all in cash.

And then he demanded Locus fuck him in a kiddy pool full of twenty dollar bills.

"How much money did you make?" Locus sighed. After they had finished having sex Felix had urged them into the bedroom, laying on a real bed for the after sex glow.

"They wanted me to just go for eight. I talked them up to eleven," Felix hummed, finger tracing Locus' chest muscles. "Who knew offing rich peoples' spouses paid so well. I could have been doing this for years."

"How long have you been killing for fun?" Locus mused, turning his head to bury his nose into Felix's undercut. He had grown so accustomed to Felix's subtle shampoo and his prickly cologne.

"Who keeps track. Probably the police. They don't have a fucking clue. I don't ever kill people I know, and I never leave a pattern." Felix did what he felt was right in the moment. Sometimes it was eating their heart raw, sometimes it was literally slicing their faces off. He exhaled, chest falling as he closed his eyes. "Been a few years. I mean, I killed that dude when I was fourteen, but that was a fluke. It just sort of… opened me up to the possibilities. What about you?"

"Hm?"

"When did you start killing for fun?"

Locus shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "I don't usually do it for fun. There are times when I get the urge, but it really only comes around when the work dries up every few months."

"And that time you tried to kill _me_? What about then?"

"Purely curiosity. I made you for a killer the moment I saw you."

Felix looked annoyed when he said that. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Locus turned onto his side, holding his head up in his hand. He used his other hand to trace down Felix's side. "The way you look at others, the way you touched their hands at the bar. You were looking for a kill. When you might have been flirting for tips, you were vetting them. You were feeling them out, looking for weakness. You did the same thing to me. When you were vetting me what did you notice?"

"You're military, older than you look, tall and built as all hell," Felix listed off just the first few that came to mind. All things he had immediately picked up on Locus from their first interaction. "What does that have to do with making me for a killer?"

"I just noticed the same things about you that I notice about myself."

"Should I be worried about being too obvious of a killer then, oh wise one?" Felix snarked, his lips curling up on one side in annoyance. His look of distaste softened when Locus stroked his side again.

"No one else would notice but a killer." Locus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Everyone at the merc bar made you for a killer, but that's because they know what and who to look for. No matter how many jokes they will make about you looking like a twelve year old they _know_ , Felix."

"Thanks for the job by the way, asshole," Felix snorted, stretching out like a cat. His bones popped and he curled back in against Locus after loosening up. "I put in my two weeks at the club."

"Save up some of that money," Locus advised, "Sometimes the market dries up for weeks or months on end. It's good to have that money as a cushion."

"Fuck that. I'm buying a brand new TV and a giant ass bed."

Locus sighed. There was no point in arguing with Felix. He might as well try to debate with a brick wall. When Felix wanted something, he _got_ it. "You don't even spend enough time at your apartment to warrant a new bed, Felix. You spend all your time _here_."

"That's because your bed and bathroom is bigger than mine."

Despite how Felix insisted he wasn't a size queen he always liked to buy the shiniest new things that were _bigger_ than what he already had. Locus was distracted from that thought by lips at his throat. "What is it?"

"Will you go down on me?"

"Again?" Locus didn't say no. He pushed Felix back against the pillows, already shifting under the covers and between his legs.

"What can I say, I'm young and hot and perpetually horny." Felix mewled softly as Locus licked a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, rubbing over every single frenum piercing. He hooked a leg over Locus' shoulder with a purr, one hand sliding beneath the covers to knot into Locus' hair. His hand was smacked away in an effort for Locus not to have chunks of hair missing by the end of his fellatio. Felix could get damn handsy when he got excited.

"You know," Felix murmured, gasping softly as Locus' tongue curled around his piercings. "I don't know how old you are- fuuuck

"Do you really care that much?" Locus asked, breath hot against Felix's shaft.

"Not unless you're like, fifty."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Felix. I'm twenty nine." Locus sighed and resumed his licking and nibbling at Felix's piercings.

"Shit, you're old." Felix yelped when Locus promptly yanked on his balls. "Joking! It was a joke!"

"Your joking isn't appreciated."

"You're reaching your third decade, that's kind of old."

"Yes, and I don't get carded when I walk into bars."

"Fuck you."

"You know, I still haven't gotten a replay of that stud in your tongue. I could use one at some point." Locus went right back to worshipping Felix's cock, finally engulfing him in his warm mouth like wet velvet. He massaged his balls as he worked, kissing the tip of Felix's cock to make him writhe.

"You want one after this?"

"No, I'm still tired from earlier. Remind me later."

"You're old."

"You look twelve."

Felix came quieter than he usually did. Locus didn't hold it against him, it was his second orgasm in less than an hour. When he finished he crawled back up beside Felix, catching him in a kiss.

"Ew, you just had my dick in your mouth!"

"You've eaten a human heart raw and still pumping blood and you're complaining about kissing me after oral sex. Amazing."

"I'm just saying that's a little gay, alright?"

Locus looked at Felix with the most incredulous face possible. "You are an absolute mystery, you know that? You seem intent on ruining intimate moments by talking, think anything even closely resembling romance is 'gay,' and best of all, you never shut up."

"You talk more than you think you do."

"Stop evading the point." Locus sighed and rolled onto his back. "How did your first job go?"

"Cut and dry. Kill the dude's wife, make it look like an accident. Not exactly my forte, but whatever. I got to have sex in a kiddy pool of eleven thousand dollars, I'm not complaining." Felix folded his arms behind his head and yawned, stretching out beneath the mess of blankets. Since Felix had started sleeping in his apartment Locus had found his living space was getting messier.

"I still can't believe you requested it all in twenties, stopped at a Toys 'R' Us to _buy_ a kiddy pool, and then brought it all to my house just to have sex."

"It's always been a dream of mine to swim in a pool full of cash. A kiddy pool full of twenties is the first step to that."

Locus didn't dignify that with a response. What could he say to that? He wasn't one to dash dreams, no matter how ridiculous they seemed. All of Felix's dreams seemed to include large amounts of cash. Locus hoped Felix was saving some of his merc money.

"Now that we're super hot, loose cannon mercenary partners we should have a special code or some shit." Felix was drawing invisible patterns on Locus' chest as he usually did when they laid in bed together.

"There isn't a secret code, Felix. And we're not partners, we're lovers who happen to be in the same business."

"Sounds gayer than hell when you put it that way."

"My apologies. We are _boyfriends_ who happen to be in the same business."

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"What are we, then?"

Felix was quiet. He didn't have an answer for that. Locus wasn't bothered by it. Even he wasn't quite sure what they were. Their relationship certainly wasn't conventional, and it was difficult to put a real name to it. Locus slid an arm under Felix's neck, tugging him close. Felix didn't pick up the conversation, and Locus didn't bother asking any further.

"Seriously though. Secret code." And there went the quiet moment. Locus sighed heavily, waiting for Felix to explain further. "I mean, like, if you're in trouble or something and you manage to call me what's a code word you can use to tip me off you've got a gun to your head. That sort of thing."

"I'll just tell you the color of my underwear," Locus snorted, "That's never going to happen, Felix. Not any time soon, at least. Besides, who even said we're working together?"

"Isn't it sexy, though? Two hot stud mercenaries who bang each other on the side. Man, we could make a story out of this. We could be star crossed lovers or some shit. We could make money off this."

Something clicked in Locus' head. "Felix..."

"What?"

"I just had an idea on how to make a _lot_ of money."

* * *

The plan took months to flesh out to completion. First they had to build up a visible relationship. Had to make it look like they were inseparable. They worked together, they made sure people knew they slept together, they made it look like they were truly a couple that would always be together.

The next step was to "break up."

They went to the merc bar alone. Whenever anyone would ask Locus why he wasn't with Felix he would say something about how it hadn't worked out, how he wasn't going to mix romance and work again in the future. When people pressed he said it was messy, and he didn't like talking about it, and he had scars to show for it (Felix had said he had to make it authentic, and Locus had a brand new slice along his side still full of stitches).

Locus sent Felix to the other merc bar in town so it would make more sense that he never showed up again. It was better that way. That way Felix wouldn't get comments about Locus from people who had the chance to interact with him beforehand. Felix was better at coming up with stories, Locus preferred to remain mysterious.

"What do you tell people?" Locus asked him one morning as he cooked sausage in a pan.

"I tell people you're a stone cold bastard." Felix grinned and reached over from the counter he was leaning against, snatching up link of sausage that was still steaming. "I tell them we were looking for different things in a relationship, and specifically you were in it for the tail and I was in it for the heart."

Locus snorted. May as well be the opposite. After seven months of working together he had come to realize he was much more emotionally invested in this partnership than Felix was. Not that Felix wasn't emotionally invested, but he seemed less inclined to commit like Locus had. Felix might be a "people person" but he sure as hell didn't actually _like_ people. Locus had a feeling that made him feel less obligated towards emotional ties.

"You're going to take the bleeding heart role? Does that mean I have to be the heartless murderer?"

"Are you saying you're not a heartless murderer?"

"I think out of the two of us you would be a more likely candidate." Locus leaned over to kiss Felix, preemptively shutting him up. Felix leaned into the kiss with a soft sigh. "You've been doing good. We'll be able to put the plan into action, soon."

"Good, because I want more money."

It always boiled down to money with Felix. Locus shrugged it off and popped the sausage onto a plate. "All in good time."

They kissed again. Felix tasted like grease.

* * *

Felix was the charmer. Locus found it easier to work the action angle, but Felix was all silver tongue and slick words.

The plan was always simple. Locus would get a client and then botch the first assassination attempt. Leave hints, let them know who he was and what he did. And that was when Felix would get called in, because Felix was the answer to Locus. Felix, who was Locus' other half that had broken away. The rumors had built them up as bloodthirsty rivals, one time lovers, forced apart by some rift. It was always a different story. Locus had heard one about how he and Felix had been hired to kill one another and they became star crossed lovers, only to be torn apart by political ideals that left them fighting for different objectives.

Locus sometimes got tired of hearing cliche stories.

After Felix got paid he would disappear, Locus would finish off his target and Felix would take care of the client and clean out their cash. The important part was working the "bleeding heart" role for Felix, who worked the angle of being a mercenary with a heart of gold under his tough exterior.

"How stupid can people actually be?" Felix snorted. They were lying on Felix's ridiculously large bed, watching his ridiculously large television. "Do they think that shitty trope actually exists?"

"You're the better actor of the two of us. Are you regretting your role?" Locus was more inclined to work out the kinks and make sure that potential clients didn't learn about their escapades. It was easier when they used their networkers- Felix had found his own networker at this point, having had to break away from Reginald. They used their phones to swap information more than anything. Everything was moving smoother, and the more times they pulled the scam the more Locus could pick out the flaws and fix them.

"It's just amazing how stupid the little people can be."

* * *

"We've got to get you a piercing," Felix mused. He was messing with Locus' face while he was working over their finances, paying bills and reviewing their budget. As usual, Felix was messing around while Locus did all the work.

"No thank you. Felix, your expenses are ridiculous." Locus was going over Felix's bills, since Felix rarely paid them close enough attention. "Just because you make a lot of money doesn't mean that you should spend it all in one place. Do you even put any into savings?"

"Yeah, like, twenty percent. I'm not stupid, I took finance in high school."

"Then why is the rest of your money going towards excessive new toys for your home."

"Uh. Why do you think?"

Locus groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "Felix. You are a mercenary who, now, averages around twenty thousand dollars per job, and with you and I pooling money that easily makes fifty thousand a job. Averaging two jobs a month, that's over one hundred thousand dollars a month. You do not need to be spending forty thousand dollars a month. Do you know what that looks like to everyone else, as a twenty three year old with no legal job?"

"Uh... That I'm rich?"

"No, it means you're doing something _obviously_ illegal."

Felix made a face and decided to plant himself in Locus' lap. "So? I can still pay taxes and shit on it. Right?"

"I'm just going to operate under the assumption you know literally nothing about finances."

"Fuck you too."

Locus sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Felix, with this large amount of money coming in we need to put more in savings. Be smart with your cash. Don't spend it all. You never know when you might need to lay low for a while. Don't put all of it in a savings account. Stow away a cash bag in case you need to run away fast."

" _Fine_ , I'll start putting more money away." Felix crossed his arms with a huff. "First we're going to get you a piercing. You would do good with a septum ring I think. Make the whole Spanish bull thing a reality."

"I'm from Arizona."

"How about a Prince Albert?" Felix asked, smirking as he patted Locus' crotch. "I mean, it would take a while to heal, but think about how good it would feel after."

"If you put a needle anywhere near my dick you will regret it."

"You're so boring."

"It's called being sensible."

* * *

"What the hell is that on your face?" Reginald demanded as Locus sat at the table with him.

Locus sighed as he stared down at the drink set before him. He pinched the septum ring between his index finger and his thumb. "A bad decision, is what this is."

Locus wasn't thinking about it. Felix had picked him up the correct soap and cleaning supplies he needed, taught him the correct care for a septum piercing, bought him three different piercings. But he still couldn't believe he had let Felix near him with anything even closely resembling a needle. On one hand, Locus trusted Felix with a home job piercing a lot more than anyone else (Felix admitted that over half his piercings were home jobs), but on the other he didn't even know why he had consented to it.

"It looks ridiculous."

"I've been told."

Felix told him he looked sexy, but Locus had a feeling Felix was biased.

Locus stopped worrying about the piercing. He had more important things to worry about.

Like Felix. Felix was definitely something to worry about.

"Stop fawning over me," Felix groaned as Locus picked up the clothes on his floor. Felix was laying on his bed, trying to entice Locus into an early night of multiple orgasms. Locus was barely paying attention to him. "Stop doing my laundry. Stop trying to take care of me."

"What am I supposed to do if you don't take care of yourself?" Locus grunted, cheeks brushed red as Felix started pulling his shirt off. "Felix. I'm serious. You need to take better care of yourself. You live in a pigsty. Hire a maid."

"Apparently I don't have to, if you're just going to clean for me."

"I refuse to sleep in your home if it's this disgusting." Ever since Felix had upgraded to a suite apartment he had really stopped doing basic functions around his home. Locus had a feeling Felix was always messy, but this was just ridiculous.

"Good thing we're not sleeping tonight."

"Felix."

"Seriously, come on."

" _Felix_."

Felix groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head. "You're such a fucking tool. You always do my chores, it makes my house too clean, I can't find my shit-"

"Because it's buried under laundry and garbage." Locus had no idea how Felix accumulated such a mess in the first place- they were hardly apart long enough for Felix to make his house such a pigsty.

Felix got up and physically halted him from picking up another article of dirty clothing. "Just fucking stop being a maid, alright? I'm tired of you doing this shit for me, it's-" he paused and Locus watched his adam's apple bob, like Felix were nervous, "It's like you're my fucking boyfriend of something."

Locus felt like that comment shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. He stopped cleaning, shifting his feet to meet Felix's body language. "I would have thought we would be at that point by now, Felix."

"You're my _partner_."

"A partner you sleep with, live with half the week, spend _all_ of your time with. It's been ten months since we've been working together Felix, nearly a year since we've _met_."

"So?"

"So you would think I had the right to assume we're boyfriends."

Locus watched as Felix recoiled from the word, looking wary and- and Locus saw a hint of _fear_. "Felix, why is this so difficult? It's a stupid word. It wouldn't change anything about what we've been doing. Everything we do is- is what boyfriends do."

"Shut up."

"Felix-"

"Just fucking shut up, alright?" Felix fell back on his bed and held his head in his hands. "I just- this is kind of moving fast. I'm not really the commitment type."

"It's nearly been a year. How fast is too fast for you?" Locus was growing frustrated. It wasn't the fact that Felix wanted things slow, he could understand that people like Felix needed room to move and expand. Felix was a person who felt like he always needed a brightly lit exit in every situation. Locus had no qualms against that, but damn if it didn't hurt sometimes to know Felix _never_ wanted to shut that exit.

Locus took a deep breath and turned. "We haven't been out of each other's sight in weeks. Maybe I should just go home."

"Yeah, maybe."

Normally Locus would have kissed Felix goodbye, felt him eagerly press against him with a smile and a promise of a great fuck later. This time he left Felix sitting on his bed alone, no kiss goodbye, didn't even say goodbye. He just laced up his boots and headed out the door.

* * *

Felix wasn't answering his phone.

Locus wasn't surprised. It wasn't like it was a big deal. Trying to contact Felix by phone had a fifty percent chance to fail. But after their parting several days before, it just made Locus anxious.

He crushed that anxiety and got into his car, texting Felix that he was heading over to his apartment. He intended to sit down and talk with Felix, try to offer up an olive branch of communication.

Felix's apartment was completely empty.

The door had been unlocked when he tried it, and upon stepping inside he found the walls bare and the rooms empty. There was even a discolored outline where Felix's ridiculously large television had sat, mounted on the wall.

Locus took a seat on the floor beside the door, staring at the spot Felix's couch had sat.

While unexpected, Locus couldn't say that Felix's sudden disappearance was all that _surprising_. He should have known someone like Felix would just uproot themselves, no warning, to escape a relationship he thought to be stifling.

Locus wished that this didn't remind him of too many cliche stories that had been applied to him and Felix before.

Locus wished that them "breaking up" hadn't become real.


	7. Make Life Take The Lemons Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Locus called Felix just because. Felix never answered. Locus never expected him to. Sometimes it was just nice to hear his voicemail-
> 
> _"This is your captain speaking, I'm away from the cockpit right now. If you're calling for a job, leave a message."_

Life moved on for Locus.

Not to mean he didn't think about Felix a lot. Because he did. Many nights he laid in bed after waking up for no particular reason other than he just happened to wake up, thinking about how Felix was out somewhere, probably in another state- another country even. With his jeweled tattoos and his many piercings, Felix was out hunting, or he was out on a job.

Locus thought about how much he hadn't told Felix about himself, how he had felt so much like he could trust Felix with parts of himself he would rather forget.

Locus felt like he was getting too pathetic about it. He still woke up in the morning and he still went on jobs. But he found his mind lingering.

He had done a full check-up on Felix. He had searched for a paper trail, everything. Felix was gone. He had dropped off the radar, the map, and the grid. The government listed him as deceased. There was no way he had done that without help. But it wasn't an unheard of thing. Most mercs got someone to make them dead in the eyes of the law.

"Do you know where Felix went?" He had sought out Felix's networker, a lady named Tex, a well known mercenary on her own.

"Didn't you two break up months ago?" She stared down at Locus' drink that he had barely touched.

"It's complicated. He's just disappeared. What happened?"

"No idea. I know he's still in the business, but that's about it. About two weeks ago he called me, saying he no longer needed my services and wanted the number of someone on the west coast." Tex leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "He's gone off the grid, Locus. Someone like Felix, you're not going to find."

"I still have his phone number." Felix never picked up. But the phone was still on. It hadn't disconnected since Felix left. Locus had only called a few times, but once it had gone to voicemail after six rings. And then all the other times it had gone to voicemail after two rings.

Felix hadn't just disappeared, he was actively _avoiding_ him.

"I don't know where he is, Locus."

"I think only Felix knows where Felix is, right now."

* * *

Locus took more jobs out of town than he had before. An excuse to go out to the west coast, in some vain attempt to find Felix. It never worked.

Sometimes Locus called Felix just because. Felix never answered. Locus never expected him to. Sometimes it was just nice to hear his voicemail-

" _This is your captain speaking, I'm away from the cockpit right now. If you're calling for a job, leave a message."_

He stopped contacting Felix after a month. If Felix didn't want to have any contact anymore then he wouldn't act like the desperate ex lover.

He called Felix one last time, just to hear his voice.

The voicemail was different this time.

" _It's Felix. I screen my calls. Leave me a message. If this is Locus, fuck off_."

He couldn't stop the black, boiling disgust and _rage_ that bubbled in his gut.

For the first time in a long while Locus went on a hunt for himself and not for a job, or for Felix. He thought about the last time he had been vetting a kill. Felix had lured him out of a bar, into in an alley with the promise of sex. And while Felix had been in the middle of a fuck Locus had sniped their shared kill. Ever since that first time, Felix had loved getting bloody and covered in the mess of the kill.

Locus shifted his rifle in his hands, looking through the scope from where he was on the roof of the nearest apartment building. He didn't have the patience to pick anyone. He chose the first person to walk down the street. Headshot.

And then another headshot. And another.

And before he knew it he had racked up a body count of eleven. He pulled his arms back, listening to the sound of sirens in the background. Part of him didn't even care if the police found him.

But he had a job to do later, and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

Locus felt like Felix left breadcrumbs wherever he went. It was like the scene in Fight Club where no matter what, when Locus showed up at a place it was like Felix had been there the night before.

Not in every place. Locus was sure it had only been twice, maybe three times. The hot anger he felt in his gut made it feel like more.

He could tell which kills belonged to Felix on the news. Knife killings localized in one area for a while, and then it would drop off for a few weeks, only to crop up in a new place. Locus had yet to figure out a pattern. There was no use going to find Felix- he would just leave by the time Locus rolled into town.

But Felix's name was definitely known among the merc bars Locus visited. All he had to do was mention him and people would give him looks, ask if he _knew_ Felix personally, ask if they could get his number to try and make friends. Felix was making a name for himself better than Locus had thought he would. Locus never answered any questions. It was never like he was actively looking for Felix, but Felix showed up like a ghost wherever he was.

It was frustrating.

Half the time Locus was just looking to forget Felix. Most of the time that was impossible.

* * *

Locus was vetting a new client. None of his searching yielded results, which meant this was someone who knew how to hide their tracks. He actually preferred working for a ghost than a real person. They were the kind who didn't get hung up on morality and were never late on the cash.

"Mr. Locus."

"Just Locus."

The voice sounded animatronic, but there was a feminine tone beneath it. That didn't mean anything- someone could easily change their voice like that. It just made Locus more wary of his potential client.

"I understand you are a well known name when it comes to these sorts of deals."

Locus looked down on his phone and switched from speaker to head. "You might have to explain what kind of rumors you've been hearing. Many of them are blown far out of proportion."

"I am willing to offer up a substantial payment, plus interest, if you would hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I hear you have a partner, by the name of Felix?"

Locus went still. Felix showing up in his life again as a shadow. He tried to think of something to say that didn't make him sound pathetic. "We no longer work together. Felix's whereabouts are unknown to anyone at this point."

"A pity. It would have been nice to have you both for this job. Please do not write down what I am about to tell you."

Locus memorized a time and place to meet his new employer. He was curious what kind of job it was that his employer thought it necessary to have two elite mercenaries.

Well. Locus wouldn't quite call Felix elite.

* * *

"What kind of joke is this?" Locus felt almost insulted as he was confronted with a computer screen and two body guards. He felt like he wasn't being trusted. He knew realistically of course no client should trust him- until Felix left he had been backstabbing clients left and right in the name of a couple more bucks.

"A safety precaution. Please do not worry, Locus. There is nothing to be alarmed about. We conduct all business like this." The computer screen showed the words it spoke as the words came. "In regards to your partner, Felix. We feel this should be discussed."

"We are no longer partners. We parted ways."

"Please, explain in detail."

Locus didn't feel like revealing any raw emotions he had right then. Felix kept appearing to him in the voices of other people and he just wanted to leave him behind. "Why would you want Felix? He's a loose cannon. He would shoot you if it meant another dollar in his pocket."

"That's why we have you, Locus." The letters of his name lit up a colorful forest green, just as they had gone orange for Felix's. "Felix has several desirable services that we are looking to buy. We know of his unpredictable behavior. And we also know of your intimate history."

Locus shifted his feet and the body guards reached for their guns. He halted. Asking him to control Felix was like trying to catch smoke with his bare hands. It simply couldn't be done. Felix wouldn't let anyone do it. "I can't control him. I can't even get in contact with him."

"You will find a way."

* * *

Felix stared at his phone. That was the eighth time Locus had called him, one right after the other. It had to be an emergency. But Felix didn't want to give in. He had started flat out ending the calls before they could stop ringing.

Three months on the run (on the run from what?) and Locus had stopped contacting him after the first month. Felix hadn't gotten around to deleting his number (he never wanted to forget it).

He received a text.

_PICK UP YOUR PHONE. I NEED YOU_.

Felix couldn't read the tone. That was the problem with text.

His phone started ringing again.

"What the fuck do you want?" His voice was more choked than he would have admitted as he answered the phone. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering what could possibly be so important that-

"Felix." Locus' voice was like a gunshot in his ear.

He didn't know what possessed him to say, "Fuck off."

"Please don't hang up."

Felix sighed and sat back on his hotel bed. "What the fuck do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of something. In bed. If you know what I mean."

That was a flat out lie. Felix hadn't even had sex since he started moving around, had barely spoken to another living soul when it didn't include work. He preferred it that way. His hotel room was empty save for himself. He just wanted to set a fire in Locus' gut. Making Locus jealous had always made him feel better before.

"If this is some contrived attempt to make me jealous you're failing miserably. I didn't even care if you had sex with others when we were still... Together." The word sounded thick and uncomfortable on Locus' tongue. Felix tried not to think about it. "Look, I just-" Locus sucked in a deep breath. "I want to talk to you. In person."

"No way. Fuck off."

"Felix, what did I do to make you so hostile towards me?" There was something different in Locus' voice from everything else he had said so far. It sounded so genuine.

"I just don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Please, Felix. I'll wear the septum piercing. And that underwear you bought me, since you hate the white ones I'm wearing now."

Felix halted, shifting in his seat. It couldn't be.

"Just because I'm saying yes it doesn't mean I'm not going to take off afterwards."

"I'm in Seattle. Fly out as quickly as possible. I'll meet you in two days and text you the name of a place."

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Locus?" The computer lit up again. Locus could even say it sounded gleeful.

* * *

Locus glanced at the gun pointed at his head. "I suppose I'm lucky he picked up the phone. He's ignored me for three months. I could have died just because some idiot didn't pick up the phone."

"We would not have killed you, Locus. But rest assured, should you stray from the plan or attempt a scam with Felix as you have done in the past, we will be much less forgiving."

Locus would keep that in mind for the job to come.


	8. You Said, "Hey Man, I love you, But No Fucking Way"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's not forget who abandoned who, Felix."

Felix had been expecting a fight. What he hadn't been expecting was to be knocked out cold as soon as he stepped into a room and dragged away to some unknown location. He had been expecting an epic fight to save his long lost partner. He had been expecting, somewhat, to be a hero.

And he sure as hell didn't expect to wake up sitting next to Locus in a small room barred off by a dozen guards and a steel door.

"You're awake."

Felix didn't answer. He nursed his aching head and leaned against the nearest wall. He had been stripped of his knives and phone, and Locus looked like he had been stripped of his guns. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound awkward.

"How has life been without me, fuckhead?"

Nailed it.

"Let's not forget who abandoned who, Felix."

Felix recoiled at that statement. Locus hadn't even deigned to look at him. "Okay. Okay, I get it. You're mad that I left you high and dry. What else is new? Did you really expect me to be like the kind of guy to just sit there and take all that lovey dovey shit?"

"I have no qualms against you leaving for a number of months." Locus set down the boot that he had been polishing. "My qualms come in when you left without a word, Felix. You dropped off the face of the planet in a matter of hours."

"Like that, hunh? Got a real good guy to help me with that. Cost me a pretty penny."

"Felix."

" _What_?"

"Stop talking."

Felix grinned. He knew he wasn't forgiven. But it was a start. He scooted closer to Locus, examining him. "Hey."

"Hey what?"

"You're not wearing your septum ring."

"You tend to take off jewelry ex lovers have given you when you break up." For some reason that felt like a stab at Felix. He probably deserved it.

Felix suddenly grabbed Locus by the face and tilted his head back. He couldn't help but grin. "The hole's not all closed up. Been sleeping with it? Come on, tell the truth."

"I don't think that is any of your business." Locus smacked Felix's hands away. "You lost your privilege of knowing what I do in my personal life the moment you left without a word."

Felix huffed and crossed his arms. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a snarl. "Are you saying if I said, 'hey, gonna disappear for a couple months, see ya whenever!' That you wouldn't have your panties in this much of a bunch?"

"It's called communication, Felix. It's called telling me when you're uncomfortable with the closeness between us and actively working to minimize the hurt between both of us." Felix had a feeling it was just Locus who was hurt. He didn't say that out loud. It would just make things worse. "It's honestly _insulting_ that you don't think I would give you the space you need."

"What was I supposed to think? You were acting like- like my damn maid! I was never alone! I've never lived with anyone before, and it felt like you were moving in! And you kept trying to take _care_ of me!"

"Most people would _like_ that, Felix! You didn't tell me well enough that you didn't want that! It's not like you made a show that you can take care of yourself on your own! If I had never cleaned up for you you would have lived in filth!"

Felix was toe to toe with Locus on his feet, staring up at him with his cheeks red. Locus was just as fired up as he was. "I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm a fucking adult! I fucking kill people! You'd think you could take a hint that I don't need a fucking babysitter! You're not my maid, you're not my dad, you're not my boyfriend, so stop trying to be those things!"

And then Locus kissed him.

That was becoming a recurring theme. Felix sighed into the kiss and clawed at Locus' arms, pulling him closer. Locus wasn't trying to quiet, or silence him. Locus wanted comfort. He could feel it in the kiss and the way Locus backed him up to the wall to feel him all over, hands touching and holding instead of grabbing, and teeth stuck in his mouth instead of biting.

Felix welcomed the enveloping warmth Locus always seemed to have with him. He leaned into the arms wrapping around him like ropes and leaned up into Locus' uncharacteristically soft lips. He didn't let it last. He tossed Locus to the ground, Locus pulling him with.

"God, I haven't had sex in months," he gasped out breathlessly, already working on escaping from his belt. He needed it fast and sloppy and _now_. Locus didn't respond to him, but he knew the answer was the same. He keened as Locus kissed up his neck and yanked his pants down, gripping his ass.

"Felix."

"Less talky, more sexy."

"Felix."

"Dude, come on, I'm fucking dripping for you."

"Felix. Look."

Locus pointed up at the corner of the ceiling. Felix honed in on the security camera that had been tracking their movements. He couldn't help but grin as he turned back to Locus. "What? Never done it with someone watching before?"

"Felix."

"If you're going to say my name so much at least wait 'til your dick is inside me." Felix was tired of waiting. He planted his knees on either side of Locus' waist, barely touching the ground as he pushed down on his hips, grinding them together. Their bones made sparks in his body that could have started a fire.

Locus' pants were shucked to his knees and Felix fisted their cocks together, moaning softly as he bucked into his own hand. Locus was pushing up into him, trying to get a rhythm of thrusting into his hand. Felix kept getting distracted by the look on his face. His breathless lips parted and cheeks slightly red over his olive tone- Felix had missed that look.

"No lube, no condom," Locus rasped out, hands clawing at Felix's hips. Felix hadn't even thought about the lack of lube. The lack of condom didn't worry him quite as much; he hadn't been having sex since he left, and he highly doubted Locus had either, let alone having unprotected sex.

"Like this," Locus urged as he tugged Felix's legs up, pushing his thighs together. He moaned softly as Felix's soft skin pressed around his cock. "Like that…"

Felix made a small noise as Locus pressed between his thighs, his legs splayed at the knees. The head of Locus' cock was bobbing in and out of his thighs, popping up and pressing at the base of his balls every push. "Sh-shit-"

"Be quiet," Locus huffed out in a desperate breath as he held Felix by the hips, hips pushing in with force and care. He was tired of listening to Felix talk. He wished he had a gag.

Felix was stroking himself off, grunting whenever Locus thrust between his thighs. He toyed with the piercings and tugged at them, trying to find more stimulation than what was being given. It was good, definitely, but he needed _more_.

When Locus' thrusts were getting feverish and Felix was no closer to orgasm than when they started he groaned and squeezed his thighs together tighter. "Y-you're gonna fucking blow me when you're done."

Locus didn't dignify Felix's words with a response, instead shoving Felix onto his back and fucking his thighs even harder. It didn't take him long to cum at that rate, making a glorious mess of Felix's legs.

"Fuuuck," Felix groaned as he let his legs splay open, his cock still aching in his hands. Locus was already between his legs, hot mouth on his cock, biting at his piercings and tugging with his fingers. Felix was a moaning puddle as Locus brought him off with his mouth.

Felix was still panting on the floor when Locus was pulling his pants up. "What, no cuddling?"

"Felix, we're sitting in a locked room in a warehouse. We don't even have a proper place to sit. Of course I'm not going to cuddle you."

Felix sat up and sighed. "You know. For all your bitching about me not communicating... You can be pretty cold sometimes."

"You abandoned me without so much as a word."

"Yeah, but-"

"How egotistical do you have to be to turn my desire for communication into your feelings being hurt by my deserved curt words."

Felix rose to his feet, shuffling with his belt and pants. "Fuck you! I needed some space! I get it, next time I want to fuck off for a few months I'll _tell_ you."

"Shut up, Felix. Just- just, for once in your life- _shut up_."

Felix's face was red and he couldn't properly express the white hot anger bubbling in his gut. "No, _you_ shut the fuck up! You talk more than you think you do! You always tell me to shut up but then you _keep talking_."

Locus rewarded him with a prompt punch, straight to his gut.

It wasn't like that time he had begged Locus to beat him up and leave him with bruises and a warm feeling. This just left him feeling cold and angry. He mirrored Locus' punch, throwing himself into his hits. He knew for a fact he was better at hand to hand combat than Locus, not because of strength but because his rhythm was unpredictable, and unpredictable won fights. Locus was heavier, but held back with every punch.

Not this time apparently, because Felix was wheezing after just one punch. Locus could hit heavy when he needed. All two hundred and twenty pounds of muscle were bashing into him with those curled fists.

They ended up on the ground, brawling like school children. Their fights like this had always ended in sex or with playful kissing. Felix knew that wouldn't happen, because he could feel every punch and every kick and he wasn't holding back either, because he wanted to make Locus _hurt_.

"Gentlemen."

Felix looked over, halfway through the motion of punching Locus, to see a large man holding a computer. He was breathless and red faced and had white and red marks where Locus had punched his face; he knew how ridiculous they must look.

Locus took the moment to shove Felix off of him and roll to his feet in one fluid motion. Felix wasn't quite so graceful.

"We are disappointed by your childish behavior." The words that lit up on the screen just made Locus felt like he was being scolded. "We would have thought professionals like yourself would not be so distracted by petty arguments."

"I refuse to work with him," Locus cut in, leering at Felix from over his shoulder. He was trying to regain some dignity, but his swollen cheek and split lip was making it hard. He spat blood on concrete floor, crossing his arms.

Felix was busy tonguing a tooth that felt loose. He held his aching jaw and glared at Locus. "Yeah, well, that makes two of us. Furthermore, I'm not so down with being kidnapped and held hostage."

"Gentleman, before you make any hasty decisions may we please discuss a few things? Like, perhaps your **payment**?" The letters on the screen went bold. "We are willing to pay you a substantial amount."

The seemed to get Felix's attention. He brightened up like a hunting dog that had caught the scent of a buck. "What kind of payment are we talking?"

"Ultimately it is up to you. Should you do badly on certain objectives you stand to make less money. The effort you put forth determines the number of zeros on your paycheck."

Locus shifted his feet. He could tell Felix was already being reeled in. The opportunity to, theoretically, become a millionair from just one job could pull in most logical mercenaries. Felix was not one of those. "I'm not going to be his glorified babysitter."

"Locus, please understand, we do not intend to hire Felix without your supervision." The orange letters on the screen made Locus mad, and he didn't understand quite why. The voice's illustration through coloring their names just infuriated him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You vastly overestimate my ability to control him," Locus growled, crossing his arms and side eyeing Felix, who looked none too pleased that he seemed to need a babysitter.

"And you vastly **under** estimate your ability to control him."

"What the fuck is this about?" Felix demanded, shouldering in on the tense exchange between Locus and the computer. "I don't exactly like the sound of 'control,' as in, control _me_?"

"Yes, Felix. You are unpredictable and that jeopardizes what we desire in the outcome. Hence why Locus is also here. But don't think you two can scam us. We know all of your petty tricks."

"Petty?"

"Felix, shut up."

"Fuck you."

"Gentlemen." They both turned to the computer again. "I ask you now if you will accept. Felix's personable skills are a valuable asset to us, but controlling him is not the only reason we ask for you, Locus. We understand you both have a **reputation**. Will you hear us out?"

Felix answered for them both, and Locus wanted to punch him.

"Lay it on us."

* * *

"Fuck, I think you knocked my tooth out," Felix muttered. They were still sitting in the cell, though their phones had been returned to them. Felix was rooting around in his mouth, wiggling the loose tooth.

"Get your hands out of your mouth, that's disgusting."

"You know, sometimes you can actually be fun if you didn't have a giant stick up your ass. Maybe you should lift yourself up off that log. Come on. Or at least put a bit more lube in there."

"Stop. Talking."

Felix watched as Locus nursed his bruises and iced his jaw, going through his phone. They had spent a while listening to the computer, "control" as they liked to be called, and while doable, the job they wanted them for was… enormous. More than just two people were probably needed. Felix had no doubt that Control was enlisting other mercenaries. Not that they would tell Felix or Locus that.

Felix went back to poking at his tooth, soon just gritting the pain and yanking it out. Better than paying the dentist for it. He felt nauseous as he heard a crack and felt the roots being ripped out. He spat the tooth out, along with a few globs of blood.

"That's disgusting."

"How bad is it?" Felix bared his teeth, tonguing the bleeding gum, half tempted to smile and ask if he had that "little boy" charm.

"You're missing a lateral incisor, how do you think it looks?"

Felix was just glad it wasn't one of his front teeth. He had come close. "Great, now everyone is just going to think I look ten instead of twelve. Thanks, asshole."

"If I knock out the rest of your teeth will you shut up?"

Felix wished he had been given his knives back. Not that he would kill Locus, but he definitely wanted to give him a new scar. Though, more and more, killing him was looking mighty tempting.

"Are you going to hold a grudge forever?" Felix asked, moving to sit next to Locus. This was his attempt at communication. He wasn't a good talker when it came to intimate situations. He was good at filling silences, filling space with his personable presence. Locus was better at making his words _matter_.

"I'm not holding a grudge, Felix. What is happening right now is the loss of _trust_ in you. I no longer trust you to tell me anything," Locus snapped. That was the first time Felix could say that Locus had _snapped_ at him. Growled, threatened, shouted. But not snapped. He felt like it shouldn't hurt as much as it did. "I can't trust you to communicate with me, so I'm not going to treat you like I do."

"Was that what all that shit was before? Trust?" Felix realized there had definitely been a lot of trust in their relationship. Locus trusted Felix enough to pull him into the merc world, Locus trusted Felix enough not to kill him, Locus trusted him to invite him into his home and see him _vulnerable_. Felix knew he had protested the idea of Locus as a heartless murderer for a reason; there was nothing further from the truth.

Because Locus had feelings. He was curt and efficient in everything he did, he didn't allow room for Felix's nonsense when they worked together and he never let his personal accounts interfere, but Locus had _feelings_. And Felix felt guilty for having tread all over them with muddy cleats.

"You have no idea how much trust."

Felix shifted where he sat, trying to think of something to say. He was bad with words where it counted. He could talk up a storm, he was an efficient distraction, knew how to charm people like a cobra- but feelings were where his words were stunted. He awkwardly turned towards Locus, trying to open up. "I trusted you a lot too, but-"

"Felix, please don't make this about you."

"Will you let me finish? Shit, it's a two way street. I'm trying to open up here and do that communicating thing." Felix's face was heating up and he reached up to play with his snakebites. "I was feeling pretty boxed in."

Locus sighed and stared down at his phone again, avoiding Felix's gaze. "We need to learn how to take time apart from one another."

Easier said than done. Since they had met it was like gravity pushed them together. Whenever Locus was gone Felix found himself wandering out of his house in search of something to do. Since he had been on the move he had found himself unable to stay in one spot long enough- not because he didn't want to be found, but because he couldn't find anything to occupy him.

For all his show, Felix was an introverted person; he needed to be alone to feel energized and work himself up for the energy of utilizing his charm. For all his quiet tendencies, Locus was like his complete opposite.

"You had to have been exhausted all that time." Spending so much time alone had to have drained Locus' energy. Felix was better when he was alone because he had space to be by himself, to be quiet. Locus had been alone by choice before Felix came along, but Felix had been all the energy he needed.

"I was. I've never been a sociable person, but I prefer it to being alone." Locus had always had one or two people he wanted to be around, and it always left him feeling better. Not quite what people expected of him. All his brooding looks and quiet tones lead people to believe he liked being alone.

"We need to find a balance or something. An extreme extrovert and an extreme introvert don't make very good partners."

"We make fine partners, we just have different ideals of recharging." Locus shifted closer to Felix and finally met his eyes. "Please tell me when you need space. I will give it to you. I'm not trying to trap you, Felix. I'm trying to create an environment that is healthy for both of us."

"Fuck, this is gay. I never thought I would be in an actual functional relationship." Felix held his head in his hands.

"So we're in a relationship, are we?"

"Shut up."

Locus reached over and pulled Felix against his chest, enveloping him in the safe warmth of his embrace. Locus was always warm. "You talk too much, Felix. But you never say anything."

"You're always telling me to shut up."

"When I tell you to shut up I want you to choose your words better. Stop filling space. I want efficiency."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Stop talking."

Felix stared at the door that was still locked. He wasn't sure what they were waiting for. Though they had their phones back they were still missing weapons- weapons they needed to do their jobs. "Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"No, Felix. I never wonder. I only wonder why you won't ever shut up."

Felix often wondered. Felix wondered why he was sitting, captured, in a dingy cell with a man he simultaneously enjoyed and detested, why he was sitting on his hands without even a blade to sharpen, and most of all why he was sitting, captured, in a dingy cell with an infuriating man who wouldn't shut up about how he wouldn't shut up.

Locus sighed and released Felix from his grip, though Felix didn't lift from his chest. He stared up at the camera on the wall, looking thoroughly unamused. He spoke louder, intending for the viewer on the other end to hear him, "Are you done watching our intimate moments? I'd like to have my shotgun back so I can do my job."


	9. You Can Be The Drugs, I Can Be The Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got any cigarettes?"
> 
> He didn't know what possessed him to lie.
> 
> "I quit."
> 
> "When did you do that?"
> 
> "I quit a lot of bad habits before they suck the life out of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: Skinning (gore), watersports

Control often didn't contact them for weeks at a time after a job. Most of what they did was clearing out groups of people in small towns across the country. Sometimes it was just a small group, other times it was an entire town. Felix used his charm to worm his way into the culture, into the groups. Clearing out the towns took longers, often took weeks. But once it was over Control would send them a fat stack of cash to live off of until the next job.

Locus was worried about Felix. Felix burned through his money like a roman candle at both ends, and more than once he had been relying on Locus to help him through the next few weeks of hotel fees and required items like food.

"You're awful with money." They had established this more than once.

"It's okay, we're getting paid for that town last week," Felix assured him, though Locus saw the anxiety in his tense shoulders. "Can we spread it all over the bed and sleep in it?"

" _No_. The rustling keeps me awake."

"Will you at least fuck me in it?"

Felix had moved into his hotel room. Locus took that as the sign that he had burned through the last of his money. It often worried Locus that Felix could so easily spend so much money on drugs and booze and, quite often, sex. The sex part never bothered Locus, so long as Felix was safe. The work with Control had left them unable to take part in their own special brand of killing, but sometimes they snuck in one or two when they could.

"I think maybe you should evaluate your fetish for money," Locus sighed through his nose, playing with the bull ring. Felix had made him put it back in. Not that he minded. It was nice to have something to do with his hands when he was thinking. "Why are you so obsessed with money being included in sex?"

"Because I want to feel fucking rich."

"You tried to use a hundred dollar bill as a condom."

" _I want to feel fucking rich_."

"You're a worrying person and I hope you find some outlet for these issues. Did you happen to grow up in a low-income household?" It would explain a lot of what Felix felt for money. Then again, it wouldn't explain why Felix _spent_ it all so quickly.

"That's not any of your fucking business."

Locus had noticed Felix only got prickly when it included his past. "I did." He felt offering up some of his own experiences might lubricate the conversation. "Poor Spanish immigrants, wanting nothing more than the American dream. I think you can relate."

"You don't fucking know what poor means, asshole." Felix's cheeks were red. Locus sighed and reached over to thumb his freckles, as if trying to wipe them away.

"I know what poor means," Locus mused, crossing his arms as he turned to fully confront Felix. "The results of growing up in low income homes affected us both differently. I save all of my money, and you spend all of yours."

They both always ended up being opposite extremes.

* * *

Felix was playing with the septum piercing. Locus didn't mind it. They were lying on the hotel bed, after a long day of murdering innocents, enjoying the quiet. Not sex, not yet. Just laying, close together. The piercing was still sore, but it was healing well and Locus didn't regret it quite as much as he had in the beginning.

"You've gotta let me give you some more."

"Absolutely not. I'm not going to be your human pincushion."

"Not even some dick piercings?"

"Especially not dick piercings."

Locus pulled his head away from Felix's prying hands. He didn't speak, chest rising and falling in steady succession. He was still wrapping his head around Felix's turnaround. He knew Felix preferred working alone to constantly being babysat. Locus gave him much more leeway than Control preferred- but that trust Locus had in Felix was returning. Locus trusted that so long as Felix was getting paid there was no need to fear him going AWOL.

"Do you want to go out on a kill?" Felix asked, fiddling with his own piercings instead. Locus watched him chew on his snakebites and urged himself not to scold Felix about ruining his teeth.

"Not particularly."

"You're the worst serial killer ever."

"I'm not a serial killer, Felix. I'm just a killer." Locus knew that Felix was a serial killer. No other word for it. Felix was borderline sociopathic (if not plain outright), had started his killing methods on animals at a young age, took pride in the media attention his kills got him, was eerily methodical about his kills. Felix denied it, but Locus saw. Though Locus often urged Felix away from leaving signatures on kills, he knew Felix wanted to.

"Lame. I wanted to go out on a kill." Felix huffed and turned until his head was resting on Locus' shoulder.

"Then go out on a kill."

"It's more fun having sex on top of a dead body."

Locus didn't like that he had become a part of Felix's ritual. His habitual methods were often worrying, like his spending and his drug use, and Locus didn't want to be a part of that ritual for fear that, when at some point he couldn't be a part of it, Felix would do something stupid.

Locus idly glanced at the pants on the floor, where his cigarettes resided. He wondered if it was worth getting up for. He was about to get up for a smoke when Felix said, "You got any cigarettes?"

He didn't know what possessed him to lie.

"I quit."

"When did you do that?"

"I quit a lot of bad habits before they suck the life out of me."

* * *

"Your fantasies are becoming more extreme," Locus sighed as he pulled off the kevlar vest he had used for their latest mission. Felix had decided, in the middle of a murder spree, to unload a sexual fantasy on him. The blood always seemed to get Felix hot.

"My fantasies have always been extreme, I just finally have someone to help me fulfill them." Locus watched as Felix shed his clothes quickly, eager to fuck. He held out one of his knives to Locus. He stared at it, unsure if he should touch it. Touching Felix's knives had always been a big no-no.

"I won't promise proficiency. You know I'm better with guns."

"Just be careful not to mess up my muscle. You've skinned a deer, right?" Felix was pulling the handcuffs up out of Locus' bag. He always seemed to go back to the handcuffs, no matter how much he seemed to complain about them.

"I've gutted a deer, yes. I think there is a significant difference. You do not want me to gut you."

Felix took the knife and showed Locus with the knife. He groaned as he slice away a small patch of skin, the red muscle exposed beneath. He flipped the knife around holding the patch of skin between his fingers. He showed Locus the wound. "That's what it should look like."

Locus nodded and took the knife, giving Felix a nudge to get himself ready. He went to set the first aid kit out where he would be able to get to it quickly. When he returned Felix was already handcuffing himself to the headboard. Felix opening himself up willingly and eagerly was erotic all on it's own, but seeing him already hard and naked for Locus to rip him apart was something else.

Setting the first aid kit to the side, Locus joined Felix on the bed, leaning to kiss him gently. "Remember the safeword system?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Tell me, so I know."

"Green, yellow, red."

Locus nodded, satisfied with that answer. Knowing that Felix would be able to have an out if he needed to back out, if he was feeling weak or nauseous, it made Locus feel better about slicing him up because it cemented that yes, Felix _wanted_ this.

The first patch of skin didn't seen to bother Felix much. Locus set it aside on the plastic wrap Felix had brought out. Felix had said he wanted to cook it, but Locus wouldn't let him. Who knew how filthy his body was.

The blood pooled in splotches, barely beading. It didn't bleed nearly as much as Locus had thought, but there was still blood. He watched as Felix's breath hitched with the next slice, cutting off a more oblong slice of skin, this time from his thigh. So far he hadn't damaged the muscle, he was doing good.

As soon as he started to slicing through Felix like butter he felt him tensing. "Are you okay?"

"Sh-shit, you're fucking- fucking skinning me, do you _think_ I'm okay?"

"Felix," Locus growled, lowering the knife. "Where are you at?"

"Yellow," Felix assured him, but Locus could hear his voice go too high and his shoulders shaking. His leg was tense, and if Locus tried to cut him again he would tear into the muscle. Locus squeezed his thigh, thumb pressing into the bloody stretch of skin that was missing. "Fuck- okay, okay, red. I'm red."

Locus sighed and immediately pulled back. He let Felix down from the handcuffs, fetching the first aid kit. When Felix was patched up, bandages and gauze stretched over his legs and arm, Locus curled around him in bed. Felix was still shaking. "Felix. Please talk to me."

"Shit, it's stupid."

"Talk to me."

It took Felix a few moments to open up. He shifted in Locus' arms, turning until he could nestle his face into the nook of his shoulder. "You were holding my knife wrong."

Locus heaved a sigh. Felix was particular about his knives, but there was no such thing as a bad reason to safeword. Locus shifted until he could appropriately comfort Felix, hands sliding through his hair and down his neck, curling over his shoulder until his arm slid around his waist and tugged him close. "Next time I want you to tell me _before_ you start feeling red."

"I didn't think it bothered me that much."

"Maybe you should skin me instead," Locus mused, sounding like he thought the idea laughable. He stomped out Felix's next thought when he saw the look on his face, "We're not going to cannibalize anyone, Felix." Felix's obsession with _consumption_ was honestly disturbing.

"I just don't want you holding my knives again."

"Of course."

* * *

Felix had been feeling vulnerable and embarrassed that he had needed to safeword. Locus could tell. Felix tried to move away from it, but he could see it. Felix was always bragging about extremes, about riding a corpse, about masturbating with blood, eating a raw heart. Locus had a feeling that Felix didn't understand it was perfectly normal to be particular and peculiar about certain things to the point of safewording.

"Would it be easier if I purchased my own knives?" Locus asked, trying to find a way to introduce the fantasy back into the mix. Felix had been the one who wanted it, had insisted he would love it. Locus wanted to make sure that if he still wanted it, he got it.

"You hold them wrong." Felix was tonguing the space of his missing tooth. Locus was half tempted to make Felix to go to a dentist, just to have them install a false one. The first time he'd brought it up Felix had told him it gave him a sort of boyish charm. Locus just thought it made him look homeless. "I think you should leave all the knife work to me."

Locus shook his head. Some things about Felix would always be a mystery. "It's alright to be scared, after what happened. You've never safeworded before. I understand it might make you feel embarrassed."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"But we _should_ talk about this," Locus urged, heaving another sigh. "Felix. I want this relationship to run smoothly. We can't do that without-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, communication and junk, I _know that_." Felix's face contorted in a look of mixed feelings. He sighed and dragged his hands down his face. "I hate functional relationships. All this talking and communication is making my head hurt."

"It's alright to be disappointed in the result of a fantasy."

"I _know_. Christ, will you shut up? You're doing it again. You're acting like- like my dad or my boyfriend. Stop trying to _care_ about me." Felix's face was going red and Locus' cheeks heated up. He didn't want to take the bait. He didn't want to start another fight. "Let's be fucking real. Neither of us are functional people in the real world. Stop acting like you are and get on my level. Remember when- when you did shit like leave me handcuffed to a headboard? I want _that_ Locus. Because that Locus is preoccupied with his own fucking dick and his own fucking life and doesn't give two shits about a pissy kid like me. That's what I fucking want, you asshole. I want you to stop treating this like a goddamn relationship and start treating me like a fuck."

Locus stared, wondering at what point this had become a relationship for him. He tried not to think about it too hard. Felix was growing in his life like an addiction that he couldn't afford to pay into any further. "If that's what you want why are you communicating so well to me now?"

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

He hadn't seen Felix in three days.

Not that he was worried. He was respecting Felix's wish and trying not to care too much about him. It was easier than he anticipated. Of course he cared about Felix, but the way to care about him was to not care. That was becoming rapidly apparent.

Letting Felix come and go as he pleased was better than boxing him in. Boxing him in would just make him want to fly far away to the other side of the country. Besides, he could always count on seeing Felix when they were on the clock, if only because if Felix fucked up then he fucked up his paycheck as well.

On the sixth night apart from each other Felix showed up at his hotel room with a six pack of beer and Chinese food. Locus let him in and didn't even think about how they were sharing a box of orange chicken on such gentle, domestic terms.

"You want to go out for a kill?" That inevitable question that prompted death. Locus heaved a sigh, more out of a full stomach than from exasperation.

"Why not."

The kill was bloody, just like Felix liked it. When he was rutting against Locus, there was the thought of just leaving Felix half naked and fucked open against a brick wall for the police to find him. He deserved it. He deserved to be found covered in blood, dick hard and leaking cum, because Felix was a _hazard_ , and if Locus knew what was good for him it was that Felix needed to be taken care of. Felix was a habit he couldn't feed any longer.

But instead they ended up back at Locus' hotel room, finishing off the beer and the Chinese food. What a way to end the night.

"You're pretty detached tonight."

"Be quiet, Felix. It was nice, until you opened your mouth."

"Not complaining. Just making a comment."

"Stop making comments."

* * *

Locus started ignoring Felix's phone calls. Not because that was the game he was trying to play, but because he was starting to feel uneasy when faced with more time with Felix. Normally it would have been the other way around. Felix's presence had gone from comforting to unsettling in such a quick turnaround he wasn't sure what happened.

It definitely wasn't Felix's doing, either.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Felix was muscling his way through the door, finally barging into the hotel room instead of blowing up Locus' phone. "I've been trying to get your attention for _work_ for like, two days! I thought something _happened_ to you, because you _always_ pick up!"

"You were concerned about me? That's touching."

"When I told you to stop being all touchy feely I didn't mean scrub me out of your life, asshole."

Locus shifted on his feet, staring down at Felix and unsure of what to say. He shut the door behind him, motioning for him to join him. "I'm sorry, I've just been… thinking. I wanted to be alone."

"You _never_ like to be alone." It was true. Locus was exhausted from spending nearly a week alone, locked away from anyone else. It wasn't as if he didn't have anyone else to speak to or work out issues with, he had whoever he needed at his fingertips. He'd been ignoring them, too.

"That's not true. I can appreciate solitude."

"Don't fuck with me. I'm getting tired of your bullshit." Felix grabbed him by the front of his shirt and Locus would have thought this must be where they kissed. He tensed up, feeling Felix's grip curl into a fist. "Don't. Fuck. With me."

"Let go of me and I'll tell you what has been bothering me," Locus hissed, shoving Felix away. "I've been thinking about this relationship, Felix. I don't care what you call it, to me it is a relationship. I've been thinking about what you want out of it, and I can respect that."

"But?"

"But..." Locus wasn't sure if there was a "but." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to ruin this, Felix. Because, believe it or not, I care about you. And that isn't going to change."

"Yeah, I've figured it out."

Locus sighed again and turned back towards the balcony of the hotel room. He reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a pack of expensive cigarettes. He held one out to Felix. "Do you want one?"

"I thought you quit."

"I lied."

* * *

"If you don't hurry up I'm going to piss myself. I have to pee really bad."

"Too much information, Felix."

"You stick your dick in my ass on a regular basis, I think you can handle knowing when I need to piss," Felix huffed over the comm. They were using their bluetooth devices to speak, since they weren't able to be side by side, and Locus never realized how much Felix didn't shut up when he was literally talking into his ear.

"I'm working on being in position," Locus muttered into the earpiece, shifting from his place on the roof. He was still assembling the sniper rifle and he was half tempted to take as long as it took, just to humiliate Felix and make him piss his pants. Locus wasn't one for that sort of sexual amusement, but damn if it wouldn't be funny.

Knowing Felix, he would probably get off on it.

"Hurry uuup."

"Are you even spotting?" Locus grunted, sliding the rounds into the rifle and then peering through the scope. He set the sniper rifle on its mount and swiveled it to hone in on Felix's position. "This is a high profile job, Felix. I need you to make sure there are no immediate witness that will see me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm spotting. Got a cop car making the rounds around the corner. Better wait for it." Locus watched Felix from the sniper scope. He was sitting right behind the target at a cafe. Felix was squirming and squeezing his legs together. Locus wondered why he didn't just use the bathroom before they got into their positions.

"We can only wait a certain amount of time," Locus told him, "Before the target moves. I reckon we have fifteen minutes at least."

"You reckon, hunh?"

"Felix."

"Hurry up and shoot him, so I can fucking pee already." Honestly, Locus was torn between doing the job and humiliating Felix.

He would hold out as long as he needed, honestly. He was determined at this point.

"You asshole." The urgent, hushed tone in Felix's voice just egged him on.

"Locus."

"Locus- _please_ -"

Locus pulled the trigger of the rifle, watching as his target went down. He had approximately thirty seconds before a crowd panicked and Felix had time to slip away.

He chanced a glanced at Felix through the scope, seeing him with legs clenched together and hands splayed over the front of his wet pants. Locus' lips twisted into a half smile.

"You're a fucking asshole."

"Meet me at the rendezvous. I'll bring you a fresh pair of pants."


	10. The End Has Come, Here We Are, Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus hadn't been anticipating having to defend himself from his partner- not like this. Not with the fiery anger in Felix's gaze and the pure disgust that curled in his lip. He had skirmished with Felix many times before, whether it be play or reality, but never before had he seen such a look of murderous conviction in Felix's eyes.

"Take me out on a kill."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Come _on_."

"Felix."

" _Locus_."

Locus couldn't remember the last time Felix had actually called him by his name. He couldn't even remember if there had been a first time, if he was being honest. He sighed and rubbed at his temples with both hands. "What do you want from me, Felix? You know very well why we can't go out on a kill."

Felix was staring at him from across the table, sharpening a knife, tonguing the space of his missing tooth, as had become his habit. He didn't look pleased. Not a bit. He hadn't looked pleased in- "I haven't killed anybody in three weeks." -that long.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself broadcasted on national television then."

"Okay, one, it was a _sketch_ , not _me_ , and two, _fuck you_."

"A sketch, as in, a _witness_. Not to mention-" Locus rifled through the papers he had been working with for three weeks. He held up a printout of the police sketch that had been circulating television stations since the _fiasco_ three weeks prior. It was a sketch of Felix, missing tooth and all. A striking likeness, really. The freckles were a frighteningly accurate addition. "They may as well have taken a damn _photo_ , Felix."

"Then we can fucking move to another city!"

"You can't get on a plane with your face all over the news like that, and I don't see you offering to buy us a car," Locus snapped, face going red. He rose to his feet, patting down his pockets until he found his cigarettes. He had been smoking a lot more since- well, since Felix had _fucked up_. There was no other way to phrase it.

Locus knew there had been a reason he didn't want to be a part of Felix's routine. Because when he wasn't a part of it, after Felix had incorporated him into the process, Felix didn't function correctly.

"Maybe if you hadn't blown me off like that-"

"No, Felix. You are not going to pin this on me. You fucked up. You're the one who was seen disemboweling a random passerby, _you_ are the one who got caught, and for once you need to make the conversation about _yourself_ where it really matters." Locus was using his cigarette like Felix used his knives to threaten and point and wave. He sparked his lighter, making frustrated noises when it didn't catch on the first try. "This is why serial killers should never be mercenaries."

"Who the fuck are you calling a serial killer?" Felix seemed prickled by that. Locus didn't envy what he must be thinking. "Pot calling the kettle black, much? If I'm a serial killer then what the fuck are you?"

"I am not a serial killer, Felix," Locus growled, his cigarette crinkling in his fingers. "You are a serial killer. I am a mercenary. You kill for fun. You kill because you just want to kill. I kill because-"

"What? Because you _need_ to or some shit? Don't pull that fucking shit with me, I'm not stupid!" Felix was rushing him head to head, staring up at him with a knife in his hand and fire in his eyes. Locus would have been afraid, if Felix didn't always come at him with knives. "Don't act like you're better than me- don't fucking act like you don't kill for fun too, because you do. Don't act like I'm the only fucking reason you've been going on kills with me."

Locus' cheeks were flushing red, trying to form an argument. He had words, he had a counterargument to Felix's accusations, and-

And yet the first thing out of his mouth was, "Shut up, Felix."

Felix didn't even hesitate. Locus dodged a knife that had been itching to dig right into his chest he gripped Felix's arm, twisting it away from him. Felix tossed the knife in the air, easily catching it in his other hand and trying again.

Locus hadn't been anticipating having to defend himself from his partner- not like this. Not with the fiery anger in Felix's gaze and the pure disgust that curled in his lip. He had skirmished with Felix many times before, whether it be play or reality, but never before had he seen such a look of murderous conviction in Felix's eyes.

Not directed at him, anyway.

The knife ended up stuck in the floor of the hotel room, leaving Felix with empty hands that were soon curling around Locus' throat.

They rolled several times, and Locus wondered how he had ended up on bottom again with Felix's arm curled around his neck and stars dance in his vision. Locus flipped him, leaving Felix with the breath knocked out of him on the floor, both of them breathing hard.

And Locus had a knife in his chest. He stared down at it, perfectly placed between his clavicle and his left pectoral, wondering when Felix had the time or the breath to make that happen.

Locus groaned and stumbled back against the hotel bed. Luckily the knife wasn't anywhere near anything vital, but it throbbed and he would definitely be hurting for days to come. Felix was still lying on his back, staring at ceiling and trying to catch his breath as he wheezed. Locus pried the knife out of himself, vision freckled with fuzzy dots.

"When did you pick up knife throwing?"

Felix saluted him with his middle finger, still struggling to breathe.

Locus tried to stem the bleeding, while Felix laid there until his breathing evened out. He stumbled to the duffle bag on the other side of the bed, fetching the needle and thread he kept there for moments like this. It came in handy when they could never go to a hospital. "Will you stitch me up?"

Asking the person who had just tried to kill him to stitch up a knife wound may not have been his best idea, but Felix still did it.

Locus sat there, smoking a cigarette as Felix sewed up the rough cut. Felix's hands were shaky and not nearly as good as Locus with a needle and thread, but it would do. Better than bleeding out.

"Were you trying to kill me?"

"What was your first clue?"

"So you were trying to kill me, then. Not even an ounce of hesitation?"

Felix looked distant as he stared at Locus' stitches. "I was thinking about how I was gonna to string you up where the whole world could see what I did to you."

He paused and finally met Locus' gaze. Locus noted that Felix looked tired. "What about you?"

"I was thinking about how I was going to hide your body."

Felix tied off the thread and leaned back, heaving a sigh. For once Locus thought that Felix looked too exhausted to speak. Being locked in a hotel room, while he enjoyed his alone time, was not the healthiest environment for either of them. Felix felt trapped, and Locus had to deal with that.

"I'm sorry I can't let you leave the hotel," Locus sighed, reaching over and pulling Felix to his chest. Felix felt small against him, when normally his presence filled the room. "We can't risk anyone seeing you in public right now. It's not ideal, and it won't get any better in the next coming week. They're still talking about you on the news." When they stopped mentioning Felix on the news, then it would be alright to let him outside.

"Fuck, too bad we don't have a backyard, I could just spend all my time chopping firewood." Felix shifted away from him and got up to pick up the knife Locus had tossed away. Locus didn't mistake his attempt to diverge the conversation as him feeling better about the situation.

Locus wanted to say how Felix only had himself to blame, but he held his tongue. No point in making Felix any angrier than he already was. It was always hard to tell the extremities of Felix's emotions, since only when it escalated to near murder could he accurately gauge Felix's feelings.

Yet another box to check off in the "Felix is a textbook serial killer" list.

"You think I could be alone for a bit?"

That was the first time Felix had ever _asked_ him to leave him alone. Locus nodded and shifted, groaning as he pressed a hand to his chest and rubbing the stitches. Felix had gone deep and the muscles were torn and aching. He fished out a cigarette and offered one to Felix before he leaned down to press a tender kiss that felt out of place on his temple. "I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

Felix texted him to come back after a few hours. He had been waiting to be contacted first, knowing it was better that way. The text itself said nothing but "come home." The photo attached was...

Locus was glad he opened it when no one else was around.

"That was definitely something." Locus held up his phone, showcasing the photo if Felix masturbating anally. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish."

Felix was lying naked on the hotel bed, whining and stretching out, waiting for Locus to join him. He was already hard. "I was trying to get you to come home and have sex with me."

"Come 'home?'" Locus mused, raising his eyebrows. Felix snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't say anything more about it, already shucking his boots off. He leaned over, catching Felix in a kiss. "Have you been sitting here, edging, until I came back?"

"I like being teased a little."

The sex was nice. Locus found it rather romantic how Felix didn't even scratch him up like he usually did. He breathed a soft sigh as he came, the orgasm coming like a soft wave instead of an avalanche. Unusual, but nice.

"You should grow your hair out." Felix was playing with the few wayward locks that Locus had let grow out. He had been meaning to cut it. "You would look good with a mane."

"I will do no such thing."

"Liar."

* * *

When the media hunt cooled down for Felix after a few more weeks, Locus thought the poor boy might explode. When Locus told him he could leave the hotel room the first thing he demanded was a kill.

Locus was meticulous about it. He wasn't going to let Felix fuck this one up.

When Felix had his hands deep in a stranger's guts, pulling the entrails out and wrapping it around his throat like a scarf, cracking jokes, Locus knew everything was business as usual.

* * *

"You have too much hair," Felix groaned, trying to find a comfortable spot against Locus' shoulder that wasn't covered in dark tresses. His wavy hair was thick and dark and there was a lot of it.

"You're the one who wanted me to grow it out."

"I regret it. I regret it a lot."

Locus snorted and sat up, pulling his hair back in both hands. He had a feeling he could just knot his hair in on itself and make a makeshift bun if all else failed. If he was being honest with himself, he rather liked the long hair. Felix wasn't always wrong about these sorts of things. "How about this? Should I buy some ties?"

"Fuck, why is that hot?"

"Because you're incorrigible and I'm attractive." Locus couldn't help but laugh as he let his hair fall down to his shoulders again. He leaned in to kiss Felix, only to be stopped.

"Holy shit, I've lived to see you laugh."

"You won't live to see it again if you don't kiss me."

Locus sighed into the kiss before he buried his face into Felix's undercut, relaxing into the touch. Felix was stroking the scars on his chest, specifically the one he had put there himself. It still ached when it was cold, like Felix's knife had struck down to the very bones.

"Hey." Felix shifted, kissing down his neck and over his shoulder, until his lips were pressing against the scar. "Does it hurt?"

"Not right now. Why?" Locus sighed through his nose. Felix had that look in his eye again. He watched as Felix grinned and poked at the gum of his missing tooth.

"Just wondering."

"Why were you wondering?"

"No reason."

"Felix."

"Locus."

" _Felix_."

Felix snorted and flopped onto his back against the pillows. "I was just wondering how you were gonna hide my body. That's what you said, right?"

Locus had to think about it. He rolled over, mouthing over Felix's clavicle and kissing down his freckled chest. "I would consume you. Every part of you. Until there were only bones, and I would keep them as trophies. The last parts of you I would leave hanging in my home, for everyone to see, and I would tell them they were gifts from an old lover who stepped out of my life on his own whim."

Locus smirked against Felix's skin as he felt him hard against his thigh. "And before I consume you I would skin you, turn you into book covers and maybe a rug. I've always wanted a human rug."

"Fuck-" Felix was moaning as he kissed down his abdomen, down to his navel and peppering kisses over his narrow hips. "What else?"

"Maybe I'll whittle your bones into sculptures. Make you something pretty to look at, finally."

"Finally? I'm gorgeous already."

"You look ten."

"Twelve."

"That's not any better."

"People already think you're a freak when I stand next to you, maybe you'll finally look normal if I'm dead." Whenever they walked in to check into hotels it was amusing just how many people turned and saw them, Locus towering above six foot and Felix barely reaching five foot three in his boots. When they were trying to lay low it was more an inconvenience, really.

Locus snorted and rested on his elbows, looking up from Felix's navel. "Do you really want to hypothesize about your own death? That just seems morbid."

"We're serial killers."

"You're a serial killer."

"If I'm a serial killer that makes you one too."

Locus shook his head and pulled up. He couldn't have this conversation while going down on Felix at the same time. "I'm amoral, Felix. There's a difference between amoral and a serial killer."

"How does that make _me_ the serial killer and you just amoral?"

"I've been making a list for some time, actually, as to why you're a textbook serial killer."

Felix looked flustered and embarrassed that Locus seemed to be keeping _track_ of these traits he had. "What, like, if I pissed the bed past age ten as a kid?"

"You _did_ tell me about that time when you were fifteen."

The comment was worth was swing he had to dodge. "That was _one_ time! And- and it ended up being a sex thing!"

"Pissing the bed and then your partner becoming aroused by it is not the same as it being a sex thing, Felix." Locus placed a hand on Felix's gut, pressing down on his bladder. He watched Felix blanche. "Unless it's a sex thing for you now as well."

"Like you've never pissed the bed when you're not a kid."

"I haven't, actually. Because I'm not fucking stupid enough to not piss before bed. I never even pissed the bed as a child."

"Well, aren't you fucking perfect?"

"I am, actually. Thank you for noticing."

"Yeah? How's that perfectly average dick going for you?"

"I honestly don't see why you keep bringing that up, Felix. It's not as if you're any _bigger_ than I am." Locus sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair and pulling it back, until he could knot it up into a bun so it was out of the way. Better than buying ties. "I need to go make a phone call."

"Hey, wait-" Felix looked distressed as he shifted on the bed, hands holding him up. "Aren't you going to go down on me?"

"Why would I do that?" Locus gave him the most deadpan look Felix had ever seen. "I have things to do, Felix, and I can't waste the day in bed with you- as tempting as the offer is."

"What the fuck do you have to do? We haven't gotten any orders in weeks." Much to Felix's chagrin. He was running out of money again, and that never sat right in his gut. Locus was getting worried about his spending again. Felix didn't know how to make his money _last_.

"Well, for starters, I was thinking about taking on side jobs," Locus snorted, pulling out his phone. He looked over at Felix, splayed out on the bed with blankets flipped to his narrow hips. He was prompted to take a picture.

"Hey!" Felix covered his face when the flash went off. Too late, Locus got exactly what he wanted. "Delete it!"

"No, I think it came out quite nicely." Locus turned his phone to show Felix the picture. "You look rather peaceful, actually. For once in your life."

"Delete it!"

"No, I think I'll send it to Reginald. He's been wondering what happened to you." Locus would do no such thing, but it was delightful to see that look of terror in Felix's eyes. "Maybe I'll send it to a few different networkers. Let them know you're looking for clients."

"Look, nothing against hookers because they've been decent enough to sleep with me on more than one occasion," Felix said, and Locus wondered where this was coming from, "But I'm into killing guys for cash, not screwing them. Delete it."

"Oh come on, it's a joke."

"You never joke!"

"Now that's just not true."

"What is up with you? Laughing? Telling jokes? Fucking around? Are you my Locus or some shitty imposter?" Felix's face was red and he made a vague attempt to grab for Locus' phone.

"Have you ever thought it might be that I'm comfortable around you?"

Felix made a face and Locus immediately regretted what he said. Because above all, when Locus wasn't being a hardass, when he was acting _casual_ Felix got _uncomfortable_.

"Don't do that, Felix."

"What?"

"Don't get uncomfortable when I start to express commitment and pleasure in this relationship."

"Sorry, sorry, it's just-" Felix cut himself off and shifted in bed. "It's weird, okay? I dunno. I kind of envisioned myself being single forever."

Locus snorted but didn't challenge that prospect. "You will be single forever, Felix, with how often you deny our relationship." Locus had stopped being bothered by it. The best way to deal with Felix's phobia of commitment was to treat him exactly like he had been treating him, except just never bring up their relationship.

Locus set his phone down and leaned over Felix to kiss him. He was grateful that Felix didn't reject it. "You don't have to commit yourself to me, Felix. Act like normal."

"It's hard when you're acting like my boyfriend."

Locus shrugged. "Maybe I am."

Felix made a face. "So what does that make me?"

"My partner."


End file.
